


Empathy

by Unlucky13Em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Situation, Death, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Unrequited Love, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky13Em/pseuds/Unlucky13Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader has been an empath her entire life. As such, she has the ability to feel the emotions of those around her, read peoples' minds, and more. She runs into the Winchester's and their pet angel while they're working a case near where she lives, and the story unfolds from there. </p><p>PS: Sam, Dean, Cas and all the rest don't belong to me. Thankyou!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the Reader's backstory, it gives some background information on the character and provides some depth. Just please be patient, the real story is on its way.

Empathy is a big word. Not in length, evidently, but in meaning. Google describes empathy as “the ability to understand and share the feelings of another.” Personally, I describe it as both a general pain in my ass, and the sole reason for my more “bipolar” tendencies. You see, I’m an empath, I have been since the day I was born. As such I can sense people’s emotions, I can read their minds, see the shining glow of their souls. I can feel the pain, the hatred, the lust, the sadness; it’s a lot to handle, especially when you’re alone.

My parents were normal, painfully so really. Mom worked at a law firm in town, and dad was a car salesman. They had their everyday problems; grocery shopping, taxes, a mortgage, and as trifle as their worries might have been, my ability to see their stress always kept me fairly docile, even as a teenager. I floated through my school years as an outcast, learning to block out the whirlwind of emotions that constantly surrounded me in the hallways. Outside of school, I kept mostly to myself as an attempt to keep my emotions my own, venturing out of solitude only to satiate my empathic needs by volunteering at both the animal shelter and the nearby soup kitchen.

As lonely as my life may have seemed to outsiders, I enjoyed it, I mean I had my parents… Who else did I really need? This mindset I maintained only made the death of my parents on April 16th, 2004 all the more devastating. It was a car crash. One stupid drunk driver, and my life was over. I was alone.

Until that day I’d always been in control, my emotions were never an issue. I guess managing everyone else's raging hormones had always made my emotions seem small. Containable. But that day… that day the floodgates opened. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t see, I could hardly breathe. My emotions were bursting at the seams, and yet no tears ever fell from my face. By the time I managed to get myself under control I was too out of whack to realize that something in my vision had changed. The terrifying swell of emotion had altered my abilities somehow.

I was ten months away from being eighteen, and I’d be damned if they put me in foster care. All those sad people, all those broken homes, it would be ten months too long for any empath. So that same night, I packed a duffel bag, grabbed the couple thousand dollars my parents kept in the safe, and I ran. For ten months I hid in abandoned buildings, hitchhiked on the back of empty train cars; anything I could think of to keep moving. It was at this point in my life that I realized humans weren’t alone in the world; demons, angels, vampires, ghosts. With my new abilities, I could see them all, I could see their faces. And I was terrified.

By the day of my eighteenth birthday I was exhausted, from the running, from the hiding, from the sea of external emotions I still faced, and from the constant fear of the monsters I now knew existed. Needless to say, I was more than happy for it to be over.

Unsurprisingly, the government was none too happy with me when I just popped up again in a little town in Pennsylvania. Luckily for me however, they chalked it up to “post traumatic stress” and let me be. With the large sum of money left for me in my parents’ wills I was more than set. I bought a tiny cottage like house outside of Pittsburgh, I got a job, and I took up self defense and free running classes at any nearby schools I could find. And there I stayed for about five years. Until I met them.

That’s why you’re reading this right? It’s not me you care about… No, I’m not important… But the Winchesters and their pet angel? Well that’s a whole other story.


	2. And They Wonder Why I Hate Bars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is now 23 years old, and she runs into the Winchester's and their pet angel at a bar... Literally.

_How did I let them force me into this?_ I thought for maybe the thousandth time in the 20 minute drive we were currently on. _I hate crowds, I hate bars, and I hate getting drunk. I mean, Lord knows I see enough crazy stuff without alcohol, why make it any harder for myself?_

You see, on any other Friday night you could find me at home; reading, working out, cooking, eating, running, _anything_ really. The only constants being that it remained in or near my apartment and was done with me completely by myself. Even after 23 years of managing my irritating abilities, being alone was still something I craved.

“Y/N,” I jumped, “Where’d you go, you totally just spaced on us,” Ashley stated from the passenger seat of the Volkswagen we were seated in.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Kyle added from the drivers seat, “I mean I know you don’t really like crowds…” he trailed off.

I sighed, sensing the underlying worry in both of their statements. Kyle was always such a sweetheart, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and he cared for people so deeply. And Ashley, though a bit rough around the edges, was one of the kindest people I’d ever met.“Yah, sorry guys, I’m fine.. I’m just a bit nervous, I haven’t been to a bar in ages…” I said smiling at them with a brightness I didn’t feel. Lucky for me they bought the charade, their worry dissipating.

* * *

By the time we reached the bar I was surprised how happy I actually felt. Maybe it was the effects of my friends emotions taking their toll on me. Or, maybe it was just my own amusement caused by the flat out butchering of a song on the radio by my two best pals. Whatever the reason, it was the happiest I’d felt in ages, and I was smiling from ear to ear... and then I walked through the doorway of the bar.

A wave of sadness hit me; a wave which I would soon learn was actually three separate yet intertwined waves of utter despair. The sheer force of their raw emotion was enough to knock me backwards. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, a heaviness settled upon my shoulders, and I felt a sob very nearly burst from my chest. It was the strongest wave of emotion I had ever felt, maybe ten times stronger than the loss of my parents (which before that moment I would have considered impossible.) Before I could completely break down, I rushed past my friends, muttering something about needing to pee, as my legs carried me swiftly towards the bathroom.

I entered the room, quickly locking the door behind me as I let the tears fall. It hurt so badly, and I had no idea why, I had no idea who was feeling such dark things. The more I cried, the more I could identify the other feelings that mixed with the sadness. The self-hatred, the guilt, the worry, the fear, the loneliness, the emptiness. _God_ the emptiness. Whoever these people were I couldn’t imagine what had happened to them…

Slowly I pulled myself together and pushed the feelings, as much as I could, to the back of my mind. Turning towards the mirror, I saw my y/e/c eyes were opened wide and remained slightly watery after my crying. My makeup had run and I cleaned it up, deftly removing the smudged dark eyeshadow from my y/s/c cheeks. My Y/H/L Y/H/C hung loosely, and with one last look I confidently exited the bathroom, a fake smile plastered on my face. Only to run directly into a wall of human flesh.

“Sorry, sweethea..” I heard a deep voice... rumbling, talking, saying… something. I felt strong hands grab my waist to keep me from tumbling over. But none of it really registered in my brain as the emotions came at me again. It was like the last wave, the one that had brought me to tears, had been diluted... Distance and other people's emotions weakening what I was now getting directly from the source.

“You..” the word slipped from my mouth, more like a sob than a statement. My eyes connected with bright green ones as my knees gave out. And then.. I fainted.

* * *

“Son of a  _bitch_..” he muttered, his words echoing around my head despite his normal tone. My head felt like it was pounding, as the sadness poured into me from this man. Even unconscious I could feel it, and I knew I needed to get it under control. Inch by inch, I tried to shove a wall between my mind and his to block out the pain, and slowly I regained consciousness; my mind becoming my own once again.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” the man asked peering down at me with bright green eyes. I began to wiggle uncomfortably, hoping he’d notice my discomfort at the way he now held me in his arms. “Oh.” he said placing me on the ground gently.

“I’m fine, sorry, I just got dizzy..” I said softly refusing to look him in the eye. I needed distance from him, his emotions were too much and the wall I’d built could only handle so much. Even now things were leaking through. First came the names; Sam and Cas. They were ingrained in his very being, tethered to every memory he had, both good and bad. They meant everything to him, especially after all that he'd lost. They were all Dean had left. There was his name. _Dean_. Dean Winchester _._

 _STOP!_ I strengthened the wall against his emotions, but one thing still came through. He knew I was lying. “I gotta go, thanks for keeping me from banging my head. That would’ve hurt.” I chuckled weakly and went to step around him.

“Whoa, slow your roll there sweetheart,” he said grabbing my upper left arm gently. As soon as he touched me, the panic set in. I had to get away before his emotions got to me full force again, they hurt too much. My right arm lashed out whipping around to hit him in the face. My foot jammed down on his toe, before I pulled up to knee him in the groin. His hand dropped from my arm and he doubled over more in surprise than pain. I ran towards the doorway kicking the back of his knee as I passed, knocking him to the ground.

“I’m sorry Dean..” I managed to spit out as I ran past him. Running over to my friends, I told them some crap story about taking care of my neighbor’s dog, before hugging them both and sprinting out the door. I headed straight for the bus stop continuously checking over my shoulder. Some inner instinct told me that he would definitely follow.

I saw him rush out the door, with the two men I assumed to be Cas and Sam right on his heels. Terror washed over me and I picked up the pace, only to run straight into the trench coated man who had been behind me not 5 seconds before. I bounced backwards falling to the ground in front of him.

My own confusion at his sudden transportation was strong, but it seemed almost nonexistent as his emotions berated my senses. The sensation only worsened as the other two men drew nearer with every passing second. I couldn’t handle it, and through teary eyes I looked up at the blue eyed man who stood in front of me. My heart stopped.

“You’re a. Oh god no, please no.” I couldn’t stop the rambling, I couldn’t even feel my tongue or my mouth as the words fell out. “Monster… your face… your wings… You’re so… And the pain, so much pain.. I can’t..” The man’s true self was radiantly bright. Inhumanly so. Or it should have been.. “Scars,” for a lack of better term, were scattered across his entire being. This man.. This monster was so broken it hurt to see, and yet I couldn't look away. The human body of the creature tilted its head to the side in an almost puppy like manner.

“What are you?” he wondered aloud, “How are you doing that?” The tears kept streaming from my eyes as the other two men approached me.

“How can you stand it..there’s too much.. it _hurts_.” I croaked out as my body instinctively curled itself into the fetal position. My eyes stared unseeingly at the ground as the full extent of their emotions crashed over top of me, and then... I fainted... Again.


	3. It Was Just A Dream... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crazy events of the night before, the Reader wakes up in her bedroom...

I woke up slowly the next morning, my head still foggy from the nights events. “God what a dream,” I muttered to myself. Me going to a bar, three tortured souls, a monster. “Well I certainly have an imagination…”

 _ **CRASH**_ , I jumped at the sudden sound occurring outside my bedroom door, instinctively pushing out my abilities to see what lay beyond. There it was again, the sadness, just like from my… from my… “No no no no no no” The words tumbled from my lips, “That was a dream, it had to be a dream.” Silently I crept towards my bedroom door, the baseball bat from under my bed grasped firmly in my hands. Opening the door, I snuck down the hall towards the kitchen where the sounds appeared to be coming from. Peering around the corner I was horrified to see the same trench coated man from what I was now forced to admit to be the previous nights events.

I gasped quietly, jolting back behind the corner as I tried to process what was happening. Before anything else, I forced myself to focus on building a wall between me and the man standing in my kitchen. And from last night’s escapades I knew it had to be the strongest wall I’d built yet. My eyes slid shut, and I focused on creating the barrier, piece by piece I strengthened it, until I was confident in it’s ability.

With one last deep breath, I opened my eyes only to choke on a scream as I found the blue eyed man now standing directly in front of me. “You seem distressed,” he said in a gravelly voice, his bright eyes squinting, as his head tilted to the side in a move almost identical to last night. I swung, the arc of the bat ending in a blow to the side of his neck. A blow, might I add, that would have knocked any other person to the ground, of that much I was sure... The man standing in front of me however seemed unfazed... Unmoved even. “Why would you do that?” he questioned, stepping closer.

The way he moved was without a doubt intimidating, but a nagging feeling in the back of my mind told me it wasn’t meant be. _How odd…_ In fact everything about this man… this creature seemed strange. His speech, his manner, his face… He did have a nice face. Clear blue eyes, full lips, strong bone structure. He was handsome, yet unkempt… the suit and tie he wore, as well as his coat, seemed as though they hadn’t been washed at all recently… I knew how sad he was on the inside, how much darkness he had faced, how tortured he truly was… And yet he still held some semblance of innocence. Purity… Like I said, strange.

“CAS,” I jumped at the new voice. “We talked about this. Personal space.” Slowly, the man I now knew to be named Cas stepped away. I looked over at the man who had spoken, noting his alluring green eyes, short messy dark blonde hair, and sharp jaw line. Dean, that one was Dean. My eyes then moved  behind him where a giant of a man stood at the doorway. He was huge, easily over 6 foot, with long brown hair, big hazel brown eyes, and a strong build. That was Sam then?

I was completely enthralled in staring at these three men, if not for the dull ache in my mind and the tiredness their eyes couldn't hide, it would be nearly impossible to tell how much they'd been through; how much they hurt. How could people who had been through so much still be this attractive? Shouldn’t they be scarred? Shouldn’t I be _scared?_

 _Shouldn’t you stop checking them out and focus?_ A voice in the back of my mind supplied. It was then I noticed that they had been talking.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, his hand waving in front of my face as he awoke me from my thoughts. “You mind putting the bat down so we can talk?” As he spoke my fists clenched even tighter around the weapon I now remembered I held.

“Or not..” Sam said with a breathy half laugh. I glared up at him, enraged by how calm he was. Did they really see nothing wrong with the current situation? Did they not see why anyone would be uncomfortable with what was happening right now?

“I’ll keep it. Given the circumstances, I’ll take whatever advantage I can get.” Snarky as my words might have been, they were carefully chosen. The less they thought I knew the better. “Look I’m sorry I… attacked you Mr. Green Eyes, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt your rep, but I personally don’t see how that justifies you breaking into my home!” The strength in my voice, though fake, impressed even me.

“Don’t play dumb Princess, you knew my name,” Dean said evenly. My blood ran cold, when had that slipped out? “Right after you knocked me to the ground, remember?” A smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

“So what, are you? A demon? An angel?” Sam continued, “I mean Cas couldn’t get a read on you, so you gotta be something.”

Pulling myself together, I glared forcefully up at the three men who, intentionally or not, now towered over me. “What the hell are you talking about, get a read on me? I’m not a damn book, I’m a human being!”

“My apologies Y/N, this situation is quite strange, but we merely wish to talk with you.” Cas said, his gravelly voice calm.

“...So talk,” I said brazenly, brushing by all three of them on my way to the living room. They weren’t leaving, that much was obvious, and my clueless act was as good as screwed. Which led me directly to my final option. Reason.

“How did you know my name?” Dean asked me seriously.

“How did you know mine?” I threw back. Apparently sass and snark can’t be quelled by logic… _Who knew right?_

“Touché.” he quipped back, a smile now curling the corners of his mouth. “How about we make this a game, a question for a question, sound good?”

 _Might as well…_ “Fine, but I start.” The three men nodded their consent. “What are you?” I asked making eye contact with Cas.

“Straight for the heavy stuff then, okay,” Sam said quickly, cutting Cas off before he could answer. “He’s a friend, a good guy, so are we.” he said gesturing to himself and Dean.

“I’m sure you are dip-shit, but that’s not what I meant and you know it.” I said with the best bitch face I could muster. “Now… What. Are. You?” I said turning back to the blue eyed man that sat in front of me.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” he said evenly, staring deeply into my own eyes. I could feel Sam and Dean’s eyes on me as they waited for my reaction.

They were telling me the truth… And something about them… somewhere beyond the creepy and strange first impression, but before the deep inner turmoil… something about them seemed trustworthy. “Okay then,” I said nodding slowly to myself, “your turn!”

“Wait seriously?” Dean said, his eyes scrutinizing my impression, “Well, at least now we know you’re not normal.” This was muttered more to himself than anyone, as he flung his arms into the air.

“Why didn’t you freak out?” Sam asked pointedly. _This_ was his idea of a first question? Are you kidding me? Not two minutes ago, they thought I was a monster and now they were… Oh. That’s when it clicked; Sam was being kind, he was easing me into the harder questions, rather than throwing me in head first.

 _Thank you Sam…_ I thought to myself. Turning away from the friendly giant of a man, I missed his eyes widening in surprise.

“You… Cas, is it?” the angel nodded, “You’re not the first supernatural creature I’ve run into.” I answered nonchalantly. “Now how did you guys know my name?”

“I read your friends’ minds.” Cas spoke as though this were the most common thing in the world. Although to him, I guess it was.  _At least that also explains how they found out where I live..._

“So then sweetheart," Dean said as he continued with the game of questions. "What are y-"

“How did you do that?” Sam interrupted, confusion plastered across his face.

My eyebrows rose in both shock and confusion at Sam’s abrupt and blatant question.“You’ll have to be more specific than that oh Jolly Giant. Do what?”

“You spoke in my mind… you knew my name. You said… thank you?” With that statement I nearly fell out of my chair. That was crazy… That wasn’t one of my abilities.

“What are you talking about.. That’s never happened before.” I spat out. Why were they changing? The last time had been when my parents passed away… When I’d been so consumed by grief.. Was that it? Were these men and their ridiculously strong emotions the reason?

“Look I’m sorry but this is ten kinds of crazy.” Dean bluntly stated. “What the hell are you?”

“I’m an empath. Or I started out as one, God only knows what I am now.” I said, clenching my jaw in frustration. “I can read people’s minds, and apparently speak to them as well” I paused to stare pointedly at both Sam and Dean, “I can see people’s souls, and monster’s true faces,” this I aimed at Cas, “and I can feel peoples emotions, their very beings.” At this my eyes slid to the floor.

“Well that’s… new.” Dean said generously breaking the awkward silence I’d feared after my speech was over.

“Wait, but why did you pass out then?” Sam asked, with genuine concern in his voice.

I smiled sadly, my eyes sliding over all three of them. “Even after a lifetime of learning to control my ability, people’s emotions still leak through. And when a person’s emotions are particularly strong, they can… affect me.” I spoke carefully. Discussing their emotions seemed like unchartered territory for these boys.

“I do not understand.” Cas said, the confusion in his tone evident. “What strong emotions? Why were you knocked unconscious?”

I took a deep breath, my eyes gluing themselves to the floor. “Uh.. You three have some very… dark emotions… You’re very… Sad. It’s a lot to handle.” I was shocked at how sheepish I now sounded. But luckily realization seemed to set in as they quickly processed what I meant.

Needless to say, I was unsurprised when they changed the subject.


	4. To Hunt or Not To Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure what to say about this chapter... But enjoy!

“Hunters,” I repeated slowly. _Well, s_ _crew health and mornings,_  I thought bitterly, _this conversation is gonna require alcohol._ Grabbing four beers from my fridge, I handed one to each of the three men before continuing. “You guys are all hunters? ...Even the angel?” I said gesturing towards Cas.

“Yah,” Sam said shortly, “we hunt everything that goes bump in the night. Demons, witches, tulpas-”

“Ghouls,” Dean interjected, as he continued the list of creepy creatures. “werewolves, vampires, gho-“

“Wait. So let me just get this straight,” I interrupted, hiding my smirk. “The trio sitting in front of me right now; Squirrel, Moose, and Wings… You’re telling me that you three are basically Buffy jacked up on steroids and testosterone?” Sam choked on the swig of beer he had just taken, Dean looked dumbstruck, and Cas’ head tilted to the side yet again. “You do that a lot.” I commented to him casually, mirroring the movement.

“Where the hell did you get those nicknames?” Sam asked, eyeing me warily as he finally recovered.

“What?” I said distractedly. “Oh, I don’t know they just seemed fitting. You know? You’re kinda Moose-ish. And you two well, you get the picture. Why? Don’t you like them?” I said cheekily.

“There’s a real dick bag we know who calls us that,” Dean answered, distrust sparking in his eyes. “And to think I was starting to like you sweetheart.”

“Awh Dean, you’re gonna make me tear up. Besides I don’t even know what you- Oh _shit!_ ” Slamming my eyes shut, I quickly checked on the barrier I had placed. Sure enough, there it was, a gap. My hands tensed into fists as I strengthened the wall. When I was once again confident in it’s ability I opened my eyes my breath slightly labored. “WOW! Weapons away guys, geez.”

“No can do,” Dean said as he cocked his pistol, “How did you get those names?”

“Well you three evidently have short term memory loss or something. Empath, remember?” I smirked, gesturing towards myself. “Mind reader, soul seer, etcetera. We went through this.”

“You didn't know anything else,” Sam accused, his resolve faltering only slightly. “You had to ask us everything…”

“Yah well nobody’s perfect,” I shrugged, “My barrier wasn’t as strong as I had hoped. You three have the strongest emotions I’ve ever dealt with, so its all new to me. As you noticed, some stuff slipped through, that’s all.. We good?”

“Yes, we are good, Y/N.” Cas replied seriously. A small smile rose to my lips at his tone. I turned to Sam and Dean, and they nodded their agreement, lowering their weapons in synchronization.

“Awesome,” I said downing the rest of my beer, “Now that that’s all cleared up, why don’t you tell me what the hell three monster hunters like yourselves are doing in my town?”

“Well,” Sam started, “There have been multiple cases of grave robbings in and around this area over the past 20 ye-“

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up,” Dean interjected. “It doesn’t matter what’s happening. You’re not a hunter, you're not a witness, you’re not helping.”

“Keep telling yourself that sweetie.” I smiled cheekily at him, before turning back to Sam. “So grave robbings? Do continue.”

“Y/N, Dean’s right,” Sam said hesitantly, “This stuff can be dangerous, and we aren’t gonna tell you what’s happening unless you promise not to try and get more involved than you have to be.”

 _How sweet,_ I thought sarcastically to myself, _They’re trying to protect me._ “Well as much as I love the sentiment guys, you can’t stop me from getting involved. I mean you can try, go right ahead, but if I really want to help I’m going to.”

“We could just tell you nothing of our current case. Then you won’t be able to get involved.” Cas answered in an almost parental tone of voice.

“Oh _shoot_ Sherlock, you got me.” I replied in false despair, “If only I were a mind reader or something and could just steal the information right out of your pretty little minds. Oh wait.. I am.”

“Then we’ll have to lock you up,” Dean answered, “Sorry sweetheart, you’re not coming, whether you like it or not.”

 _Oh I’d love to see you try, big boy. But this is a complete waste of my time so…_ “Fine,” I conceded, while childishly crossing my fingers behind my back. “I won’t try and help you fight whatever it is. But I still want to know whats happening in _my_ town. So..?” The three men looked to each other before agreeing in their silent language that it was alright to tell me.

“Okay,” Sam said, “We think we’re dealing with a ghoul, which a lot of the time we can leave alone since they generally stick to dead bodies as their choice of food.”

“Hence the grave robbings.” I said, connecting the dots.

“Bingo.” Dean said nodding at me. “But this one wants to move on up in the world. Screw the leftovers, it wants the stuff fresh.”

“It is beginning to kill people,” Cas surmised for me. “We traced the most recent kill to the morgue nearest here.”

“Okay,” I answered as I mulled over the information in my head. “So what do ghouls look like? Or are they like him,” I gestured towards Cas, “Where their real faces are just wonky?”

“They can disguise themselves as whoever they have consumed,” Cas replied, “But yes, I would imagine they too have _wonky_ , as you say, faces.”

“So basically I’ll know them when I see them… Oh joy. Another Nightmare on Elm Street for me.” I muttered sarcastically. “Any particular kind of feature I should keep an eye out for? Horns, teeth, skull faces?” This I aimed at the resident angel.

“I am not sure.” He responded seriously. “My vision extends only to demons and other angels. I can read minds to discover species beyond that but I’m afraid I don’t know of their faces.”

“Even if he did, it wouldn’t matter,” Sam cut in. “Don’t go looking for trouble Y/N. You agreed.”

“Yes mother dearest I did, but you can never be too careful; trouble normally finds me after all.” I said with a wink. “Well this was super fun, but after my freakout last night, compliments of you three weirdos, my friends are probably worried about me. So I’m gonna shower and then go find them.” With a nod of my head I turned to walk back to my room.

“Aren’t you forgetting to kick us out, sweetheart?” Dean called, his signature smirk coloring his tone..

I turned to face him, smiling mischievously as I continued to back down the hall. “Well… **A**.There’s a door. So if you found your way in, _which ya did,_ I’m sure you can figure out the reversal process, if you’re so inclined. And **B**. I’m prone to moments of stupidly reckless kindness, and you three look like you could use some rest. Mi casa es su casa…for the moment anyway… Byeeee.” And with that I bowed, disappearing through the doorway.


	5. Ghoul? Try Ghouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used part of the song Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia, so all Copyrights to the makers.

I stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my torso as I shook out my wet hair. “Shoot me down..” I sang under my breath as I headed over towards the door that connected to my bedroom. “I am titanium…” I continued to hum the tune as I grabbed my clothes; dark wash skinny jeans, an army green tank top, and my black beanie. I dressed quickly, and whipped out my phone to text Ashely and Kyle.

 _Sorry I had to leave so quick last night. Wanna meet up for a cup?_ I sent through our group conversation, as I walked towards my living room. “Well would you look at that. One out of the three of you figured out how to use a door knob. I’m impressed.” I threw out with a smirk as I ran my hands through my still damp hair, before pulling the beanie on my head. “Where’s angel boy?”

“Pet shop… heaven… top of a Christmas tree. Who knows.” Dean threw back before returning his attention to the television.

“Doctor Sexy? Really? And here I was starting to think you were pretty cool Dean.” I chuckled at the bitchface he gave me before turning to Sam.“Ooohh research. Whatcha looking at?”

“It's the coroner’s report of the kill we told you about. Definitely _looks_ like a ghoul, but get this; still no ID for the body. They could look like anybody right-“

“Oh hold that thought.” I interrupted as my phone rang. “Ashley?”

“Hey Y/N, you still up for that coffee? We can meet you in like 20 minutes or so?” She asked in an overly cheerful voice. _Huh… I thought she’d have been more pissed_ …

“Sure, see ya in 20!” I replied, shrugging off my confusion as I hung up the phone. “Well, I’m sure whatever you were gonna say was super duper interesting Sammy dear, but I gotta go grovel for totally bailing on my friends last night. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and pantry.” I said as I headed for the door. “And try not to break my house.” I threw over my shoulder as I shut the door, and walked quickly to my old car.

* * *

As per usual, I beat the pair of them to the coffee shop. Heading to the counter, I ordered quickly; a black coffee for Kyle, a cappuccino for Ashley, and a mocha for me. Juggling all three drinks I headed for the booth we always sat at, and turned to my phone as I waited for them to arrive.

I was maybe three levels into Candy Crush when the ringing of the bell alerted me to someones arrival. Glancing up my jaw dropped. My friends walked through the door wearing the same clothes they had worn the night before, falsely bright smiles lighting up their faces. But see, that wasn’t the problem. No, the problem was the new faces they now sported. The new bony faces with small beady eyes, and pale gaunt skin that stretched thinly across their large ears and pointy noses. Faces that remained solid behind the flickering hologram of their human appearance. Monster faces. “Oh my god…no please no.” I whimpered as I grabbed my phone and snuck towards the bathroom before they could spot me.

Locking the bathroom door behind me I fumbled with my cell, trying desperately to dial my home phone. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” I muttered under my breath.

“Uh… Y/N’s residence?” Sam answered hesitantly.

“SAM! It’s Y/N. Look I need to ask you a question. Well more of a clarification really, but I need you to answer it.”

“Yah. Uh sure… You okay Y/N? You sound kinda freaked.” He asked with genuine concern.

“I’m fine. Look you said ghouls can look like whoever they consumed right? Is that just so they can assume that identity or are they limited only to those they eat? Can they just choose to imitate anyone?” I could hear the strain in my voice, and apparently so could he.

“Not that I know of.. I’ve only ever heard of them them turning into people they’ve eaten… Why? What’s wrong?” All the air left my lungs and I slid to the ground.

 _No! Keep it together._ I yelled at myself. _No tears._ Pushing away my despair, I channeled my anger instead. “Sam,” I said evenly, all traces of emotion gone from my voice as I interrupted his repeated calling of my name. “I have one last question, and it would be wise of you to answer it, because I’m going in either way… How do I kill a ghoul?”

Almost instantaneously he broke out into a jumbled bunch of questions and orders. “Where are you? You need to get of there.”

In all the commotion I could just barely hear Dean’s shocked voice. “She found it?”

“Just shut the hell up, and answer my damn question.” I hissed at them. “Those sick sons of bitches hurt my friends. So either you tell me what I need to know, or I’m just gonna go in swinging.” This was met by silence.

“..Decapitation.” Sam finally answered. “You have to take their heads off. But Y/N don-“ I hung up, already heading towards the bathroom door, while my phone buzzed with texts I had no doubt came from Sam and Dean.

“Hey guys!” I said as I approached the creatures, a smile plastered across my face. “Sooo sorry about last night, I just totally spaced on the date y’know.” I said as I opened my mind to theirs.

 _Stupid human,_ the fake Ashley thought, _She really thinks we’re her friends.. well aren’t you in for a surprise little bitch._

 _Soooo hungry,_ this came from the fake Kyle, _What do we even need her for?_ _We still have the two back at the cabin._ Neither of them responded to my statement as wrapped up in their own thoughts as they were.

 _And what interesting thoughts they are,_ I said to myself, _maybe my friends are still alive.. Fake Kyle sure made it seem that way._ “Well, guys do you wanna head out of here? I took the bus, so if one of you could drive that’d be great!” I lied casually. _Time to get myself caught…_


	6. The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader confronts the Ghouls who stole her friends away, and she does it alone. Will she make it? Will the boys find her in time? 
> 
> There is a fight scene, and though it isn't too graphic I thought I should write a small warning just in case.

“Sure!” the fake Ashley said, an evil smile rising to her lips. _It’s almost too easy._ She thought to herself. “I gotta use the bathroom quick though so you head on out.”

“Yah… Me too.” Fake Kyle threw in, making eye contact with his partner in crime. “We’ll see you in a minute.”

“Sure!” I said with false enthusiasm, before turning on my heel and heading quickly for car. Rifling through my glove compartment, I quickly grabbed my emergency car crash tool from its holder. Tucking it into my waistband I sprinted back towards the entrance to wait for the impostors, pulling out my phone as I neared the doors.

 _It’s Sam,_ one of the texts read. _Don’t do anything stupid._ Another text came through, undoubtedly from Dean. _You’re being an idiot. Call us._ I didn’t, unsurprisingly, opting instead to shoot them both a text containing my phone account name and password.

 _I might need you to finish this for me._ I typed. _Track me_. And with that I put away my phone.

“Ready?” Fake Ashley asked as they walked out the door.

“Of course, lead the way chica.” I forced the casual words past my teeth, and followed them to my best friends car. “So where do you guys wanna go?” I asked.

* * *

“Weird choice,” I said letting false confusion seep into my words, as they turned onto an old dirt road leading into the woods. “Are we going hiking?”

“Not exactly no..” The Kyle impostor answered. “We found this _wicked_ cool building, we thought you might like.” As he said this we pulled up in front of it.

“Cool, it looks spooky, we should go inside.” I said my emotion once again disappearing from my voice. “Let’s go!” I ran from the car, my desperation to see my real friends driving me forward.

I almost cried with relief when I saw them. Bloody, bitten, torn, and injured as they were they were still breathing. Still alive. I could feel their minds; weak, dormant even, but somehow still there.

Sensing the two monsters enter the building behind me, I turned slowly my hand resting on the weapon I had brought. “You two… you sick sons of bitches. You’re dead.”

“Wait what? You knew this entire time!?” Fake Ashely shrieked.

“Something like that yah.” I answered my voice low and deadly. “Decapitation, right? That’s the trick for ghouls.” I smoothly slid my hammer like weapon from my waistband. “This won’t be the best thing for that sorta death, but I’ll have to see what I can do.”

Ghoul-Kyle charged at me with surprising speed, his body bent over much like a football player would. I rolled smoothly out of his path, planted my hands firmly on the ground, and swung my whole body underneath his feet, effectively knocking him to the ground. Swiftly I stood up, facing the second monster as she came at me. I ran toward her as well, dropping to the ground and sliding between her legs at the last moment. I quickly stood, jumping onto her back, and wrapping my left elbow around her throat. As she flipped me over her shoulders, trying to dislodge me from her back, I gripped her hair, pulling her down with me.

She shrieked in pain, and I scrambled backwards from her, searching for a weapon better suited to decapitation. I quickly spotted a sliding window with broken glass still protruding from the frame, and sprinted for it. Fake Kyle was right behind me and I flung my body at one of the pillars that held up the ceiling. Swinging my body around it I used my momentum to aim a kick directly at his face, effectively knocking him backwards. I continued my race for the window acting as though I was going to dive through it. I side stepped at the last moment, knowing Fake Ashley wouldn’t. Gripping her waist I pulled her back into the building until only her head hung through the window.

I kneed her in the gut, and she gasped, struggling to pull air into her lungs. Leaving my knee there to hold her in place, I gripped the window with both hands and slammed the jagged glass down through her throat. Slowly, her movements stilled, as she lay there gurgling and choking on her own blood. The same blood that now coated my clothing and hands.

Turning to the Fake Kyle, I stalked towards him, my eyes dead. An evil grin lit up face, though his eyes now seemed as dead my own. “You killed my friend. It seems only fair.” And with that he turned, sprinting to my friends with a speed I hadn’t thought possible.

 _NO!_ The word ripped its way through my mind as I ran at him. His hands gripped the real Kyle’s head, twisting it until his neck snapped, while he simultaneously leaned over the real Ashley, and ripped her throat out with his teeth. I froze in place, hardly able to breathe through the numbness I now felt.

I didn’t see Sam, Dean, and Cas appear. I didn’t notice when they sliced the monster’s head off. Didn’t hear the three of them as they tried to comfort me. Didn’t see them as they burned the two monsters’ bodies.

All I saw were my friends, the only two people I had left in this world, lying dead in front of me… And I felt nothing.


	7. You're Gonna Need a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Twilight reference if you don't like that series. It's the first thing i thought of, and it just kinda stuck...

 “I _am_ hunting.” I repeated for maybe the twentieth time, to the three men sitting in my kitchen. ”I don’t need your god damn approval.”

“No,” Dean shot back. “You’re not. This gig is dangerous, and there’s no reason to get another person yanked into this shit hole we call a life.”

“Dean’s right Y/N.” Sam added calmly. “I know that after everything that happened.. well it really sucks. But you don’t understand how bad this lifestyle... if you can even call it that, can be. We were raised into it, we never had a choice. But you…”

My voice was even as I continued. “No, _you_ don’t understand. Ashley,” I managed to spit out. “And… and Kyle, they were the only thing keeping me here. My family is dead; everyone I’ve ever loved… gone. So I kinda need something to live for right now. Saving people… keeping someone from losing everything like I have. I need that.” I paused making eye contact with each of them before continuing. “I’m hunting whether you three like it or not, and nothing you say is gonna change my mind.” With that I walked to my bedroom and began packing.

* * *

“Jeans,” I muttered under my breath as I tucked two pairs into my duffel bag. “Tank tops, shirts, sweat pants, underwear… Jacket.” I continued.

“You will need a suit.” Cas said seriously from the doorway. “It has been decided that you would do well to stay with the Winchesters for a time. To learn the ropes, as Dean says, and to do so you will need a suit.”

My eyebrows rose in surprise. “They want me to stay with them? Seriously?” I questioned.

“We believe it would be wise yes.” He responded formerly. “You are a good fighter, but you are untrained at hunting monsters. You will need our knowledge and expertise.”

“I’m _completely_ flattered,” I answered in a fake British accent, before continuing normally. “But I can barely keep your minds separated from mine as it is. Having to do that 24/7… I’d go crazier than Bella when her sparkly vamp went AWOL.”

“I… I dont understand that reference… But I can assist you in that respect.” He said his voice kind, yet strangely grave. “Your powers differ from mine, this is true, but they are similar in their capabilities. If you so desire, I can help you strengthen your control over them.”

“Well…” I paused to mull over their proposition again. _It makes sense,_ I thought, _I gotta learn how to hunt somehow, and training with them sounds a hell of a lot better than my whole trial and error plan…_ “I guess it wouldn’t hurt… I’m in.”

“Finally,” An exasperated Dean said dramatically as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, along with a sheepish looking Sam. I glared at them both. “We leave at dawn princess. Hope you’re ready.” And with that he and Cas left.

“You need any help getting everything in order?” Sam asked helpfully. “Your job, house, anything?”

“Nah, I'm gonna send my boss a letter of resignation after I'm done packing. He won’t prosecute, or blacklist me or anything. He’s a nice guy and he knows how much those two meant to me, he’ll understand.” I smiled sadly. “Uh.. I’m leaving three months rent here for the landlady, she’s a sweetheart, I’ll call her in the morning. As for my stuff, I’m thinking storage? I have this huge locker leftover over from what my parents gave me in their will.”

“That seems… quick,” Concern was etched in his voice. “And you seem weirdly together considering everything thats happening. You okay?”

I smiled softly up at him, “I’ve never really been one to put roots down… After my parents died, I ran, I didn’t even look back… For almost a year I just wandered anywhere and everywhere, I guess I learned to be pretty mobile.” I shrugged weakly.

Sam leaned closer, enveloping me in his arms as he held me tightly against his chest. “I know you only just met us… But I just wanna say that I’m here for you. Dean and I.. we were raised in sketchy motels and dirty bars, so we get it. And Cas, he’s kinda weird, but he’s a great guy. He’s the only really nice angel we’ve ever met.” He added with a chuckle.

I won’t lie, his hug felt nice. Like _really_ nice. But I couldn’t break down. I refused to. “Thanks Sam,” I murmured before deftly removing myself from his embrace. “That's really sweet of you, but enough chick flick moments… I promise I’m fine.”

Surprise flitted across his face followed by understanding, compassion and a dash of amusement. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He said kindly. “Oh, and you might want to check your.. mind wall thing. I think some stuff might be getting through again.” He touched my shoulder gently before leaving.


	8. Home Sweet Bunker

“Where are we?” I asked curiously. After a day and a half we had finally arrived at… well at the time I had no clue. “Is this the place you guys were talking about?”

“Yep,” Dean replied, popping the ‘p’ rather loudly. “Home sweet bunker. Sammy, you wanna drive Baby to the garage? I’ll give Y/N the grand tour.”

“Sure…” Sam said, surprise evident in his voice. As Sam switched over to the driver’s seat, Dean and I got out of the car, grabbing our bags from the trunk. Patting the top of the trunk he nodded to Sam, who started the car up and drove further down the dirt path.

“This way,” Dean said leading the way to the solid metal door. Twisting the submarine-like latch, he shouldered the door open, holding it for me as I passed underneath his arm.

“Wow.” I said in complete awe of the building I now stood frozen in. The place was amazing, and not at all like the abandoned warehouse it had appeared to be on the outside. “How did you… I mean when was this… You live here?” I finally got out, turning to face Dean.

“For a while now, yah.” he said his eyes searching my face. “C’mon, you aint seen nothing.” Walking past me, he led the way down the metal stairs. “We got this private Bat Cave off a group called the Men of Letters. We got everything in this place; a kitchen, a dungeon, a gun range, a garage, bedrooms, a library… Plus, a crazy complicated computer that Doc Brown would be jealous of,” he said tapping the table top system with his hand. “a friggin telescope… Oh and the water pressure.” He moaned in approval, his hands clutched on either side of his head like he’d won a prize.

“Uh, I’m sorry..” I said, curiosity leaking into my voice. “Somewhere in there, I’m pretty sure I heard you say dungeon. Like a medieval… dungeon. Did I get that right?”

“Seriously Dean,” Sam commented as he entered the huge room. “Of all the things you could start with, you choose that?”

“Hey don’t get mad at me for telling her the cool stuff Sammy,” Dean replied with a smirk. “Rooms are this way.” Following him down one of the long hallways, I quickly got lost among all the twists and turns. “Alright so these two are me and Sam’s,” he said gesturing at two doors that sat across the hall from one another. “You can have any of the ones from here down.”

Looking at each door I chose quickly, “Well if you don’t mind, I’ll take the one down here,” I said walking to one of the doors further down the hallway. “I’ll probably need the space.”

Understanding lit his eyes as he nodded. “Yah sure, whatever works.” he said awkwardly, his voice gruff. “Well, I’m gonna go cook up some grub, ya need anything?”

“Showers?” I asked before dropping my duffle, and the suitcase Sam had assured me I could bring, in the room I now claimed. “And cleaning supplies?” I added noting the dustiness of the room.

“Theres Maintenance closets all over. And as for the showers, just take a right here, hang a left at the third hallway you pass, showers will be at the end.”

“Thank ya kindly,” I said in a fake southern accent, smirking as I went to set up my room.

* * *

About two and half hours later, both my new room and I were squeaky clean, and I was starving. “Well shit…” I muttered to myself. After changing into a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top, I had left my room, only to reenter the empty hallway with absolutely no idea how to find the kitchen. “Just my luck.” Suddenly, an idea occurred to me, albeit a potentially terrible one, but an idea nonetheless. Opening a tiny window in my barrier, I was swiftly confronted by the minds of Sam, Dean, and to my surprise Cas. Their minds were weaker than before due to the distance, though still ridiculously stronger than they should have been. Focusing my attention away from their emotions I found them all talking and eating in the Bunker’s kitchen. _YES_ , I thought happily, _I just gotta follow their… their minds. Cuz that’s totally normal._ Shoving the awkwardness of the situation to the back of my mind, I followed the pull of their thoughts through the hallways of the Bunker.

As the kitchen came into view, I closed the window I had opened in my mind and wandered slowly over to them. “Hey guys…” I called out, interrupting whatever conversation the three of them seemed to be sharing. They all glanced up at me in surprise. “I didn’t eavesdrop, I swear.” I said half laughing, as I pulled my hands up in an innocent gesture.

“Uh.. Right,” Sam said awkwardly. “So you found your way back here then? I know it can be kinda confusing.”

“Yahhh. Uh no problemo.” I said not really wanting to bring up my abilities again unless completely necessary. “So what can I eat?” I asked smirking.

“Plates on the stove,” Dean answered, pointing at the mentioned food. “Hope you like burgers sweetheart, they’re my specialty.” Grabbing my plate I dug in quickly, moaning in approval of the amazing food. Dean just laughed. “Glad you approve.”

“Hell yah I approve,” I said after swallowing, “I mean, I would not have pegged you as a cook but this is like friggin crack!” I exclaimed before returning to the burger.

“So,” Sam began as I ate, “We were talking and we wanna start your training as soon as possible. Tomorrow around like 10 work for you?”

I nodded, finishing my burger before answering. “Sure thing oh wise sensei. Er _senseis_ …Plural… What are we starting with?”


	9. The Towel Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit... different... So please comment and tell me what you think: love it, hate it, think I should delete it because it's just weird. I'm all ears. 
> 
> Thanks so much for still reading my story! I hope you enjoy!

Several weeks had passed since I first entered the bunker, and my skills were swiftly improving. I could now identify almost any creature by it’s kills, and knew the weapons necessary for ganking nearly every bastard a person could find. My sessions with Cas worked astonishingly better than any of us had expected. By only the third week I could keep everyones emotions out with barely any focus whatsoever; it was second nature by the fourth. The book nerd in me thrived in the research department. Even better, the fighter in me, the survivor that I’d discovered after my parents death, as well as the lessons I’d taken for the past five years, allowed me to excel in both weaponry and combat training. And today was ending with exactly that.

I stood completely still, examining Dean’s movements as he stalked towards me slowly. I eyed him, searching for any notable weaknesses, and like every other time, I was unsurprised to find none. Eyes, joints, and groin it is then, I thought with a smirk as I awaited his inevitable attack. He didn’t disappoint, rushing at me with a well practiced self assurance. Spinning to the side, I removed myself from the wide arc of his grasp. Gripping his left arm as he passed, I twisted it behind his back and kicked the back of his knees, successfully knocking him to the ground. Unperturbed, he rolled forward, the motion knocking me loose. I slid backwards, away from him, as did he, and together we stood back up, eyeing one another.

This time I rushed him, bobbing around and blocking most of his numerous punches and kicks, while aiming a well placed kick of my own at his crotch. Off instinct, his back hunched over, his hands hovering over where I’d hit, removing it from further abuse. I swung my right leg up around his neck, throwing myself backwards so that my hands reached the floor between his legs, I gripped my other leg around his shoulders. This move, although somewhat painful for me, succeeded in forcing him to roll onto his back. Pulling my legs free, I dove at him, pushing my right forearm into his throat, my right foot digging into his groin, and my left knee placed forcefully in the soft arc where his ribs separated. I smirked, happy with my success, only to have him roll us both over, his arms and legs knocking my grips on him free. Thus leaving me underneath him and his massive body weight, my arms pinned above my head.

“Dammit,” I said struggling unsuccessfully due to his size. “You win Dean.” Smirking down at me he swiftly removed himself, pulling me up with him in one smooth motion.

“You’re actually pretty good sweetheart,” He complimented. “You’re quicker than me and Sammy, we’re just bigger and stronger.”

“My turn,” Sam said, standing up from his seat on the far end of the room. “You ready Y/N?” Closing my eyes, I took several breaths in and out centering myself, preparing for my next boxing match. With my eyes shut, I failed to see Sam rushing towards me, but after feeling his adrenaline spike, I quickly readied myself. Opening my eyes, I propelled myself upwards, whipping my foot around to kick him square in the side of his head. Regaining my footing, I squatted down to be under his reach as he stumbled sideways. “Whoa,” Sam said in surprise, ceasing the fight. “How did you do that, your eyes were closed.”

I eyed him for a minute before smiling slightly, “I sensed you,” I admitted. “Well.. you and your adrenaline anyway.”

“You can feel that?” Dean asked curiously walking over to where I now sat on the ground. “I know you already kinda explained it way back when, and then there’s all your sessions with Cas but… It’s still a new ballpark for us. You mind?”

Glancing between the two men’s curious faces, I nodded slowly. “…Sure, uh sit.” They did. “Before I met you guys... before Cas helped me, my gift was like a broken stereo... I couldn't turn really turn it off so I felt everything that everybody felt every second of everyday." I paused, surprised by how distant those memories seemed. "Still, for most people blocking it out wasn’t too bad, I mean even when I didn’t feel like putting a wall up it was just like a quiet buzz; agitating but tolerable... until I met you three anyway." A small chuckle escaped Sam's lips and I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly before continuing. "Trying to keep you guys out, it was ridiculously difficult… it... it was terrifying really. I couldn't feel anything beyond you even that first night in the bar." The brothers shared a look of concern. "It was really that bad?" Dean asked, his voices surprisingly gentle. "Not anymore, no." That wasn't completely true, but they didn't need to know that. "I can keep it all out unless I actually want to read people for whatever reason… now it’s perfectly controlled. But my survival instincts still use my ability subconsciously to kinda sense anything that might mean an attack is about to happen… Adrenaline normally comes with some pretty strong emotions, ya know?”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, a smile curling his lips. A glance at Dean revealed a similar expression on his face. “That’s kinda awesome.”

“If you say so.” I said sheepishly, admiring the youthful glow their faces now had. Who knew a smile could change so much… “Anyways, the shower is mine, so suck it. Bye.” Grabbing my water bottle I quickly headed for the showers, stopping only to snag the essentials from my bedroom.

* * *

Wrapping my towel around me, I ran one hand through my wet hair, leaving it hanging around my face as I stepped out of the shower. Grabbing my toiletries and clothing, I clutched them to my chest while simultaneously holding my towel up. _Note to self,_ I thought sarcastically, _next time bring a change of clothes, genius._

I was completely absorbed in my thoughts as I hurried down the hallways. My mind painstakingly analyzing the wrestling match earlier, trying to pinpoint how I could have beaten Dean. As I rounded the final turn, distracted as I was, I failed to notice Sam until I had already walked into him. This of course resulted in the way it normally will when a person of my height walks into a ridiculously huge human being; me, in a towel, lying on the ground, with a Moose on top of me.

“Um.. Uh. Hi Sam…” I sputtered out awkwardly, staring up wide eyed at the giant of a man. Sam was frozen, his face an unmoving canvas of confusion, surprise, embarrassment, and something else I couldn’t quite decipher.

“Hey, dinners- whoa” Dean said as he entered the hallway on the far end “Uh. Whats going on guys?” He asked clearly amused, though somehow still managing to sound both utterly confused and uncomfortable.

 _Oh god, please just kill me now._ I thought to myself in exasperation, the fluttering of wings going unnoticed by me due to my embarrassment.

“Y/N I do not understand why you want to-“ Cas stopped as he to noticed my predicament. “What is happening?” He asked aloud his head tilting to the side in that way of his, his eyes squinting.

Glancing around at the three of them, I took in their adorably dumbfounded, mortified, and confused faces and couldn't help but laugh. “Uh… Sam,” I managed to get through my giggles. “You’re kinda squishing me buddy.” He quickly removed himself from his position on top of my body, gripping my hands so he could help pull me to my feet. As soon as I was standing I leaned against the wall, still laughing. “I’m sorry, it’s just so.. Sorry, your faces were priceless.” I snorted. “I mean I’m the one in a towel, on my back, in a hallway, with three guys…” Another laugh burst through. “I mean you’re like family sure… But still… Somehow,” I cackled, gasping for air as I tried to speak through my laughter. “I think I was the least uncomfortable one here.” My eyes watered with tears of laughter, while the three of them stared. Slowly I calmed back down, the laughter receding. “Well this was fun guys, but I’m gonna go put some clothes on.” I chuckled again, gathered my stuff from the floor, and shut my bedroom door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'm not sure if I wrote this well or not, so feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after the "towel incident" and gives some incite into each character's mindset. Enjoy!
> 
> All Copyrights to Coldplay for Viva la Vida

** THE READER **

Grabbing my old sweatpants and a tank top, I changed slowly, still recovering from my laugh attack in the hallway. “That was ridiculous.” I said to myself, chuckling as I walked into the now empty hallway. I wandered down the halls, spinning goofily around the abandoned area as I sang quietly to myself. “I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word.” _Viva la Vida by Coldplay..._ I thought to myself, _Nice_. I continued slowly on my path to the Bunker’s kitchen, my singing slowly receding to a quiet hum as my dancing got more and more ridiculous. I laughed at myself until, as I turned a corner, I felt my blood run cold.

Sprinting down the remaining halls, I skidded to a stop next to the kitchen table where the three men sat, looking by all means completely calm. “Are you guys alright? I thought I felt something… A-anger? You guys felt pissed… Did something happen?”

“No,” Sam said casually smiling gently. “Everything’s fine Y/N. Food is on the table dig in.”

Had it not been for the past few weeks I had spent getting to know them in the confines of the Bunker, and my ridiculously personal knowledge of human emotions, I wouldn’t have noticed it. But naturally, me being me, I saw the tightness in Sam’s eyes and the rigid set of his shoulders. I noted how Cas wouldn’t quite meet my eyes, as well as the dark rage that hid behind his own. I could detect the tic of Dean’s jaw as he clenched his teeth slightly harder than necessary for a smile. Eyeing them all cautiously, I slowly sat down at my seat.

 _Something’s up… Old case maybe?_ I wondered curiously, opting not to pry as they obviously didn’t want to talk about it. “If you say so…” I said giving them one last confused look, before tucking into my food.

** THE BOYS  **

The three men in the hallway remained unmoved as Y/N disappeared through the doorway into her room. The latch of her shutting door echoed softly around them, as they all stood frozen in place lost completely in their own minds as they imagined what lay beyond the wooden door they now stared at. One by one they slowly awoke themselves from their trances.

Dean came to first, shaking his head to free his mind of any lingering thoughts. “Damn I need a cold shower.” He muttered to himself. Turning on his heel he began to walk swiftly down the hallway towards the Bunker’s main area. “Or I gotta get laid.” He added as an afterthought, rolling his eyes at himself. After entering the kitchen, he quickly removed the steaks from the oven, only to sit down at the table. With his head in his hands, his unoccupied mind was free to travel down the maze like hallways, all the way back to the memory of Y/N standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. “God, I gotta get laid…” He hissed at the empty room, the thought that he only really wanted one person not completely escaping his grasp.

Sam came to next, snapping himself out of his fantasies as his brother disappeared down the next hallway. Rubbing his hands roughly down his face, he grunted in frustration. _How does she not know the way she affects people,_ he wondered to himself, _s_ _he’s a friggin mindreader._ He turned slowly, wandering down the halls aimlessly, his mind flashing back to the situation in the hallway. She was wearing nothing but a towel, in a hallway with three men, one of whom was lying on top of her… So what does she do? _She laughs_. Friendship or not, that was insane. _It’s like she doesn’t even know what she looks like… how attractive she is_. Shaking himself from those thoughts, he continued down the hallway. “Me, Dean… hell even Cas noticed…” He was surprised by the jealousy that rose up in him at the thought of Dean and Cas looking at her. Trying to shove that away he made his way towards the kitchen for dinner.

Cas of course, came to last, completely taken aback by the thoughts that bombarded him at seeing Y/N in such little clothing. “Human emotions are so strange…” he said quietly to himself. “I should probably consult Sam and Dean on this reaction. I’ve never desired to fornicate with any one that I have had a platonic relationship with before…” He was shocked again at the possessiveness the thought of talking to Sam and Dean about her brought about. “What does that mean?” He wondered again, before disappearing in a flutter of wings, only to reappear seated in the kitchen.

* * *

“So…” Sam said awkwardly as he set the food Dean had prepared on the table. “Um… Do we talk about it?”

Smirking, Dean replied. “She was laughing like a friggin banshee, so I don’t think she cared all that much. Plus we all heard her,” He continued, the amusement leeching out of his voice. “We’re just her friends…Family… There’s nothing to talk about.”

“That is very true.” Cas responded quietly, an edge to his voice. “Friendship is all she requires from us. Nothing more…”

A deflated looking Sam nodded in agreement. “Yah, she doesn’t see.. um us in that way… Guess there’s no reason it would bother her.”

“Hold up you two.” Dean said, an accusatory tone evident in his voice. “Do you have a thing for Y/N?”

“I don’t understand.” Cas responded in confusion. “Is it her birthday? Were we supposed to get her presents?”

Sam aimed a dark look at his brother before explaining to the naive angel. “No Cas, he means do we like her… sexually… Why do you care Dean?”

“Oh,” Cas  exclaimed, ignoring Sam’s question to Dean. “Yes, I meant to ask you two about this… What does it mean when one wishes to have sexual relations with a friend?”

A dark look came over Dean’s face as he answered. “It means you better back the hell off if you’re talking about Y/N.”

“So what you’re really saying here is that you have a thing for Y/N?” Sam shot angrily at his brother. “You should really lay off Dean; macho possessive jerk doesn’t suit you too well. Same goes for you Cas.”

“Wow, all this coming from our resident over protective bitch. Frankly Sammy, I’m hurt.” Dean responded sarcastically, rising from his chair.

“I don’t understand the issue,” Cas said his voice low and stern. “Yes, we all like her which could be problematic… but as she does not feel the same we should honor that.” As he spoke the two siblings slowly calmed themselves.

“Cas is right,” A still irritated Sam agreed. “We all gotta lay off, meaning no one goes for her, right?” The glaring match continued as they all grunted noncommittal replies.

“Y/N is almost here,” Cas warned. “I can hear her running now.” By the time Y/N appeared in the doorway the three men had had just enough time to plaster fake smiles on their faces in an attempt to hide the emotions left over from their discussion.

“Are you guys alright?” She asked worriedly, her face flushed and her breathing almost undetectably labored from her sprint to the kitchen. “I thought I felt something….


	11. Two Words: Movie. Theatre.

“Come on you guys,” I whined as I unsuccessfully tried to pull Cas from his chair. “I have been here for what…” Checking the nonexistent watch on my wrist, I continued. “Over a month? And in all that time I have not watched any TV. No comedies, no dramas, no stupid sit coms. Nada. _Why did you not tell me you had a friggin movie theater in here?!”_

I was desperate to get them out of the kitchen, the tension from earlier still present. “I really shouldn’t have let that slip out.” Sam said finally letting out a small chuckle. “What do you want to watch?”

“I honestly don’t care, I just wanna stuff my face with popcorn and watch weird people fail epically at acting while I laugh and occasionally imitate them. It’s a favorite pass time of mine.” I answered seriously. “Oh! And bonus points if the bad actors are attractive.”

After maybe 10 more minutes of my pestering, they finally gave in. I squealed happily, throwing myself at them in three overly aggressive hugs, before grabbing the popcorn that had started this whole conversation from the microwave, and sprinting out of the kitchen. It wasn’t until I was maybe halfway to one of the many hallways that I realized I had no clue where the movie room was. Stopping in the middle of the Bunker’s main area I looked suspiciously at each hallway, only to shriek in surprise as Sam lifted me from behind and swung me onto his back.

“This way,” He said, laughing as he headed for the hallway on the far right. He seemed completely unaffected by my added weight on his back.

“I get that I’m not exactly a sumo wrestler Sam, but you’re acting like I weigh absolutely nothing. I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.” I joked.

“I told you earlier sweetheart,” Dean answered, chuckling as he swiped the popcorn bag out of my hand despite my protests. “We’re just strong… You’re what 100 pounds, 150?” I didn’t answer, as I eyed him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. Smirking, he continued. “Don’t answer then. I’m still pretty sure all three of us could bench press you, so a piggy back ride? No problem.”

“I don’t like you when you’re cocky Dean.” I said frowning down at him, thanks to Sam’s added height.

Sam shook beneath me as he started to laugh at Dean’s resulting expression.“Sorry Y/N but it’s true. You weigh like nothing to me.”

Huffing, I turned to Cas. “Well what do you say Cas? C’mon man you’re my last hope.”

Smiling softly he responded. “I am an Angel of the Lord. As such, I have enough power to lift _Sam_ with one arm. So I must agree with them, your weight would be like a feather to me.”

“Dammit… Well I’d say the same about the three of you, but alas, even I can’t lie that well. Being small sucks.” They all laughed at my tone and expression, as I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. “Onwards my noble steed,” I said whacking the back of Sam’s head lightly.

“OW!” He exclaimed, laughing begrudgingly as Dean and Cas chuckled loudly behind us.

Slowly I removed my arms from around his neck, placing them bracingly on his shoulders. “You, kind Moose, are far too slow,” With that, I released my legs vice like grip from around his waist and threw my body backwards landing unceremoniously in Cas’ surprised and barely outstretched arms. Jumping out of his grip I patted his head gently, smirking as I snatched the popcorn from Dean’s hands.

Unfazed by my sudden dive, Dean just continued on down the hallway, chuckling as he went. “Let’s go sweetheart, we’re almost to the movie room.” Sam, Cas, and I followed close behind, all four of us joking and goofing off as we made our way to the movie screen.

* * *

“Well, that was just great.” I said sarcastically, as the credits began to roll across the screen. “Anyone know what the hell it was about?” We had settled on a nondescript film from the 80’s, one filled to the brim with god awful fake gore, and cheesy punchlines. Terrible? Yes. But it was absolutely perfect for our mocking comments and laughable reenactment attempts. “That’s rhetorical.” I added as an afterthought, before Cas could answer my non-question. Glancing around me, I was slightly surprised to not only find Cas missing, but Sam and Dean, sound asleep. _You losers,_ I thought fondly, laughing silently to myself.

About halfway through the movie we had all settled down on the couch, opting to mock the actors instead of the acting we’d been attempting at the beginning. Gradually the three huge men had slid into more comfortable positions around me. Sam sat on my right, before eventually winding up slumped over with his head in my lap, his long limbs sprawling awkwardly off the edge of the couch. Dean sat on my left, his head lulling back. At some point his arm had slid down from where he had rested it on the couch to where it now sat on my shoulders, hugging me tightly to his side, and leaving my head pillowed on his chest. Then there was Cas; the couch was completely filled by Sam, Dean, and I, leaving the lone angel to rest on the floor. He sat with his back leaning against the space between Dean's and my legs. At one point in the night he had somehow wound up holding my hand in his, his fingers tracing random patterns on my skin. But now he was gone, on angel duty no doubt.

Closing my eyes, I snuggled in tighter, knowing full well I had no chance of leaving without waking the two men who slept next to me. I fell asleep quickly, feeling completely safe in between their warm bodies, never knowing that our guardian angel stood invisible, gazing protectively at us from the corner of the room.


	12. Where There's a Dungeon, There's a... Demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a new character is being added in this chapter. And, at this point I should probably mention that I have no real set time where this fits into the Winchester's story...
> 
> Comment what you think!

I woke up the next morning alone, curled tightly beneath a blanket that had not been there the night before. _Well that was kinda sweet of them…_ I stood up slowly, stretching out my sore muscles, and cracking the tight joints in my neck and back. Rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes, I slung the blanket across the back of the couch and left the surprisingly clean room. _Now for the real test,_ I thought, _Finding my way back…_

Opting to test my memory skills rather than cheat with my abilities I began to walk slowly down the hall. Ten minutes, and about 16 wrong turns later, I found myself completely lost. _Great job Y/N… Just great._ Huffing in frustration I was about to turn around and leave when I heard something… A clanging of chains that came from behind one of the doors. Eyeing the door curiously I checked the door for a label; 7B. _Don’t do it, don’t go in…_ Even as I thought the words, my feet ignored me, inching closer and closer to the mystery door with every step. _This is a terrible idea…_ My hand froze a millimeter before it reached the door handle, as I pushed my mind out feeling whatever it was that sat inside.

The mind that lay beyond was dark and tortured, and in many ways it reminded me of Sam, Cas, and Dean; the numbness, the self hatred, the anger… Unlike them however, he was painstakingly controlled, and he was murderous. Ruthless. Just that should have sent me running but… Beneath all of that I could sense the deep rooted brokenness that had led him so far down this road of impurity and evil. _He was alone._

In all his centuries of life, and after life, no one had ever stuck by him. No one had ever cared about him, loved him… He had no siblings, no friends who hadn’t betrayed him. His own mother had tried to sell him when he was a mere child, and the only woman he had ever cared for had turned on him, leaving him for another man. It was this last betrayal that had pushed him into selling his soul for a couple “extra inches” down below.

To him, love was a myth, a fantasy created by the weak and the powerless, which was everything he… _Crowley_ refused to be. He had done awful things to assure himself of that, and I could see them all. Every murder he’d orchestrated, every deal he’d ever made, and every soul he’d stolen from every poor bastard he’d ever come across… Each and every hateful moment of the life he lived; the life he secretly despised.

Slowly I pushed the door open, only to find myself in a storage room that was void of any living creature. “Uh… Hello?” I called softly, “Anyone in here?” My question was met with the crazed jangling of chains from behind the left wall of the small room. Walking closer I pushed gingerly on each shelf, both impressed and unsurprised when the center two shelves moved slightly. Pressing with my entire weight, the shelves finally gave way swinging in like doors and revealing a startling scene behind them. “Looks like I found the dungeon…” I said in awe of the workmanship put into the room, yet completely unperturbed by the demonic creature of a man chained to the chair in the center of the prison.

Meanwhile he appeared to have a conniption once he spotted me; his eyes went wide as he tugged at his chains, struggling unsuccessfully to speak around his gag. I walked up to him, tugging the rag from his mouth. “Who the bloody hell are you?” He questioned eyeing me suspiciously.

“Oh, you’re British… I guess I should have expected that.” I muttered mostly to myself, thinking of the past I’d seen, before continuing. “I’m surprised, King of Hell and you didn’t even try to lie your way out of here through an unknown face. Quite disappointing.”

“Moose and Squirrel sent you then? Are they really so sick of dirtying their own hands that they’d send an innocent girl? It’s embarrassing.” His voice was gravelly, and as condescending as I'd ever heard.

A smile lit up my face. “Are you the one that calls them that then? I was wondering when I’d finally meet the person I got that from… Oh and yah I’m a friend of theirs, but they didn’t send me. I got lost.” Turning away from him to examine the rest of the room, I muttered. “Dean said they had a dungeon… granted he didn’t say that it was occupied… _That_ would’ve been good to know.”

“You really want me to believe that they didn’t send you down here? Sorry love but I’m not buying that. I'm not exactly common knowledge, unless you're running with those two...” He glared at me defiantly, though his voice remained calm, as if he completely controlled the situation.

“Believe what you want,” I quipped back smirking. “But they didn’t tell me anything, it’s not like they needed to… You want me to tell you some  decidedly uncommon knowledge about yourself.”

He laughed, a rumbling condescending sound. “Sure, boggle my mind Little One.”

Ignoring the nickname, I began to list some offhand possibilities: “What you sold your soul for?”

“Trivial.” He mocked.

“What your mother almost sold _you_ for?”

“Irrelevant.” 

“How about the one where you’re nowhere near as evil as everyone suspects?”

His eyebrows rose in surprise, though his voice never changed it’s painfully superior tone. “How _do_ you figure that?”

“Well,” I said drawing the word out for longer than necessary, before a soft smile replaced the smirk on my lips. “I know you started out human, and during your life you lost a lot which hurt you. I know that despite the millennia you’ve spent drowning your emotions in blood and power, you still hate your… job? If that’s what you want to call it. Should I continue?”

Silence ensued, and for nearly ten seconds he sat there staring at me in disbelief. In that brief moment he seemed almost fragile in his surprise… Human. Then, as expected, his hackles rose in defense.“Well it would appear you are even more dense than you look. I’m the _BLOODY KING OF HELL!”_

I rose my hands up in mock innocence. “Hey, you don’t have to prove anything to me Crowley.” I smiled secretively, winking conspiratorially at him as I placed the gag back in his mouth. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how human you are, your secret's safe with me.” Backing out of the prison like room, I pulled the shelf/doors firmly shut. “BYE CROWLEY!” I shouted unnecessarily loud as I switched off the light and walked into the hallway.

Not two minutes after my exclamation Sam, Dean, and Cas all sprinted around the corner at the end of the hall, stopping in a semicircle around where I now casually leaned. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Dean said, his worry masked by an angry mask I had long since learned how to look through.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked leveling a serious look at me.

“…Did you say Crowley?” Sam asked in confusion, his eyes searching my face.

“Yes Sam, yes I did.” Bitch facing all three of them simultaneously, I continued scolding them as best as I could. “You know next time you invite a girl to stay at your remote bunker in the middle of nowhere, you should really mention that the King of Hell is unwillingly taking up residence just down the hall.”

They each looked around, uncomfortably avoiding my gaze. Finally Dean spoke up, a false bravado tinging his voice. “We would have told you eventually, we just didn’t want to… worry you.”

“No, you just didn’t want me to think you guys were sociopaths.” I eyed them all one last time before conceding. “It’s okay, this isn’t exactly the most normal situation. I get it.”

“Are you alright though? I mean you said you _met_ Crowley.” Sam asked, ever concerned.

Smiling cheekily up at them I almost laughed. “Totally fine, I found him when I was trying to find the way back from the screen room.” I started to walk away down the hallway, back the way they had run from, giggling to myself as I loudly added. “You know _he’s actually not that bad!”_

I could just barely hear it, as the chains jangled behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Crowley!  
> No Crowley!
> 
> Tell me what you think.  
> ~PS I don't own Crowley anymore than I own the rest.~


	13. Family is Forever... So are Tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this story.
> 
> Between all of the kind comments, the kudos, and the sheer number of people who have read this... My mind is just blown. So thank you so so much. I'm really glad you all seem to be liking it. Enjoy!

Turning around to face them, I continued down the hall. “So now that the big demonic secret is out,” I said waggling my eyebrows. “Isn’t it about time I got myself an Anti-Possession tattoo? I mean you two have them, and he’s an angel so… he’s good.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Sam’s lips as he smiled. “Yah, at some point you’ll need one done,” His face turned uncomfortable as he looked from Dean to Cas. “You’re also probably gonna need the.. uh Enochian…”

Cas’ eyes squinted curiously at the larger man's face, before widening in understanding as his gaze drifted down to rest on Sam's chest. “Oh yes, the Enochian sigils will help to hide you from the rest of my kind.” He said calmly as he walked closer to me his hand outstretched.

Looking around at Sam and Dean I was utterly confused. “Enochian sigils? I don’t understand, I thought you guys only had one tatto- OW!”

“DAMMIT CAS, YOU GOTTA WARN PEOPLE!” Dean shouted as a burning hot pain burst it’s way from where Cas’ hand now rested on my sternum, searing it’s way through the bones of my rib cage.

“What the _hell_ was that?!” I gasped out, clutching my chest from where I now kneeled on the floor.

“Crap, I’m sorry!” Sam said apologetically, his eyes blown as wide as a puppy’s. “He just carved some sigils into your ribcage, they hide you from the angels. I didn’t mean now Cas!” He hissed under his breath.

“I thought it important to give her the necessary markings as soon as possible, if the angels discover she is  staying with you two none of us will be safe.” He was dead serious, and I couldn’t say I blamed him, from what I’d heard the angels were even bigger dicks than the demons. “It was irresponsible of us to leave her unmarked for as long as we did. She could have gotten hurt.”

Smiling awkwardly at him, I absentmindedly continued to stroke my pained chest. “It’s fine you guys, I mean it had to be done at some point, and at least no angelic assholes can find me now right?” I chuckled breathlessly, rising to my feet and slinging my arm around his waist in as reassuring a way as I could manage. “Just warn me next time okay?”

“So…” Dean said awkwardly as he changed the topic. ”About your Anti-Possession tat.”

“Oh yah, I should probably be getting that since the King of Hell is bunking just down the hall, dontcha think?” I asked with a smirk.

“Well yah.” Sam said slowly. “When were you thinking?”

* * *

“Well that stung like a bitch.” I admitted as I exited the tattoo parlor, my left shoulder blade still burning. “But I guess it’s worth it, I feel like I’m part of the team now.” I said smiling happily as I punched the three men in the arms.

The two brothers breathed out small chuckles at my enthusiasm, while Cas’ head tilted to the side in confusion. “Yah,” Dean said with an oddly proud tone to his voice. “Looks like you’re officially the fourth member of Team Free Will.”

My eyebrows rose in shock as I looked up at the three men, a stupid grin spreading across my face. “Whoa whoa whoa. You guys have a team name?” A pained expression grew across Dean’s face as he processed the new ammo they had just handed me for future mocking.

“I do not recall this.” Cas said, confused as ever.

"You wouldn't," Sam muttered with a smirk. " _Mr. Comatose._ "

“It was a weird day.” Dean added defensively.

“Holy crap, you _do!”_ I exclaimed, my jaw nearly dropping open in shock. “That is so _friggin adorable!”_ Reaching up, I mockingly pinched each of their cheeks, wincing slightly as the motion stretched my new tattoo.

“Well you can shut up about it short stack.” Sam said, smirking as he ruffled my hair.

“Cuz now it’s your club too.” Dean finished for Sam, pulling me in for a hug, before he and Sam made their way over to Baby. A heavy hand rested gently on my shoulder, and I turned to find Cas standing there, an affectionate smile on his face, before he left to follow the brothers.

It was in this moment that I first truly understood the secret language the Winchesters seemed to speak to one another. It wasn't words or guessing; it wasn't signals or hand signs. _This_ language was in the eyes... it was underneath the words. And unspoken but very true, each of them had just told me, in their own way, that they loved me. That they wanted me here with them.

Not only did _they_ want me to stay; but beyond that,  _I_ _wanted_ to stay. Leaving them was no longer an option for me, and my new markings just enforced this new realization... I was all in. 

Worry twisted my gut as I realized how much these boys meant to me. They were all I had.. _What if they got hurt_.. They were my  _family._ The worry receded slightly as I mulled that word over in my head; _family._ I never thought I'd get another chance to have one.

Smiling softly to myself, I sprinted towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got kinda touchy feely at the end, so lo siento if you didn't want that to happen... But, I don't know, I thought it kinda fit. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	14. Food Fight Fanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late last night, and I while I realize it's totally random, I also thought it was extremely adorable and I couldn't help but want to post it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

_"Caaaaassssss!"_ I sang as I skipped down the hallway towards the kitchen.  _"Oh, Caaaassie Berra!"_ Turning the corner, I was unsurprised to find none other than The Three Musketeers sitting at the kitchen table; Sam and Dean of course were eating, while Cas sat there examining their food with mild disinterest. "There you are Cas! Isn't it time for our latest mind to mind?" 

Looking up at me the angel smiled softly. "Yes, of course Y/N... although I don't know why you insist on continuing these lessons, you are as much of a  _master,_ as you say, as I am." 

"Well for one," I began, snatching a piece of bacon from Dean's plate before he could even think to protest. "Practice makes perfect mister, and as my mind sensei, you should already know that." I paused as I poured myself a glass of milk from the fridge. "Secondly; do I need a reason to spend time with my favorite angel? You're so busy, it's the only time I'm sure I get to see you." Taking a quick sip of my milk, I reached out ruffling his hair playfully. 

Cheeks red with embarrassment, his smile grew as he stood up to hug me to his side. "You do not need a reason Y/N. I am free to be called upon whenever you need me." 

"Okay, chill it with the chick flick bull or I'm gonna hurl." Dean interrupted, his voice dark and uncomfortable as he leveled a playful look of disgust at us. 

"Well, looks like Mr. Grinch over there didn't eat his Cheerios this morning, huh?" Smiling brightly, I leaned swiftly towards Sam, grabbing his spoon from his hand, and flinging it's contents at Dean before he could even blink. The milk splattered across his shirt and face, and stray pieces of cereal clung to his face and chest in a random pattern. "Any better grouchy?"

Surprise painted the faces of the three men as they processed what I'd just done. "Y/N..." Dean half growled, his eyes playful even as his entire demeanor shifted into that of a predator. Scooping up a handful of his eggs, he weighed it carefully in his hand for a moment before flinging it in my direction. I dove for the floor just in time, allowing the soupy eggs to sail past the spot my face had just been and land instead directly on Sam's chest. Peeking up from where I now rested on the floor, I could see the eggs dripping slowly down Sam's front, and couldn't help but burst out into laughter. 

I could hear as the three men joined me in my laughter, but distracted as I was by my own chuckling, I failed to notice the look that passed between them from where I sat on the floor. With a flutter of wings, Cas stood behind me, a pie from God knows where in his hand. Hesitating, he looked to Sam and Dean just long enough for me to notice what had transpired. Jumping to my feet, I quickly pushed the pie up, directly into Cas' face and ran. 

Laughing like a banshee, I sprinted down the hall, knowing that I was in for it if... Oh, who am I kidding?  _When_  they caught me. Footsteps thundered behind me, echoing loudly and mixing with the sounds of our laughter.  _Where to go, where to go?_ I panicked.  _I'm all out of ammo.. er food... What can I get them with..?_ Luckily an idea struck me, and I turned left, sprinting down a hall that I could only hope led to the showers. 

"C'mon Y/N, we're gonna catch you eventually." Dean called out with a chuckle.

"If you just stop now, we'll go easy on you." Sam added laughing.

A smirk rose to my lips. " _Easy on me?_ Wow, how generous of you." I threw over my shoulder. 

"Generous is our middle name, sweetheart."  _Dean you sassy bastard..._ That's when I noticed.  _Sam and Dean... no Cas..._ Opening up my mind I quickly searched the hallways I was now walking through.  _Gotcha._ Hidden around the next corner, Cas stood at the ready with another pie.  _Where the **hell** is he getting those from? _ _  
_

With no option but to continue forward, I snuck up until I was pressed tightly against the adjoining wall to the one Cas hid behind. Using the training Cas had given me, I whispered in his mind in a way I hoped came from the opposite direction. Turning the corner I found Cas, luckily with his back turned, and I snuck past him, continuing down the hallway. 

" _CAS!"_ Sam shouted from the far end of the hallway as I broke into a sprint once again. "You missed her!" 

Laughing loudly once again, I raced through the halls.  _Showers... showers... YES, SHOWERS!_ Running into the room, I rushed inside the huge circle of shower heads ripping one of the detachable corded ones from its holder. Holding it at the ready, I waited until the three men turned the corner before blasting the icy water at them. Despite my weapon, I knew I was still in for it, and I readied myself, waving the shower head around violently at them as I soaked them in the spray. 

Distracted by Cas and Dean, I failed to notice as Sam snuck behind me, only noticing when Cas' pie was launched into my face from where he now stood. Stunned, I slipped backwards, falling into his chest as I laughed out loud. His hands flew to my waist, kindly steadying me as the pie pan clattered to the ground. His deep chuckle sounded behind me as the sticky pie filling dripped lazily off of my face, bits of crust sticking here and there.

Stumbling forward, I was unprepared for Dean's attack as he slipped the shower head from my hand. Twisting my arm behind my back, he pinned me tightly against his chest, allowing him to turn the shower head over top of me, soaking me to the bone with the now warm water. His loud laughter rang through the shower room as I wriggled, my escape hindered greatly by my own laughter. 

My struggling slowly stilled, only to start again full force as Cas slipped several pieces of ice down the back of my now clingy shirt. _Ice and pie... Cas you sneaky thing..._ Dean smirked, releasing me after the angel's new assault. I gasped in shock, jumping frantically as I tried to dislodge the ice from within my shirt. By the time I succeeded the three men were on the floor in fits of laughter. Grabbing the shower head I sprayed them again. Our laughter echoed loudly through the room as we playfully attacked one another; Sam and Cas both commandeering "weapons" of their own, while Dean instead opted to try and steal mine. 

Gripping me around the waist he swung me in a circle, before releasing me into Cas' grip. With the three of them armed and me weaponless, I finally threw my arms up in defeat. "Okay _, okay!"_ I conceded in between giggles. " _You guys win."_ Very slowly, they stopped spraying me and I reached up, ruffling each of their now matted hair playfully."Vindictive bastards you lot are." 


	15. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in either the next chapter, or the following one, there will be another awkward, funny little situation, like the towel incident from a couple chapters back...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Y/N!” The sound of my name echoed loudly through the Bunker, effectively pulling me away from my breakfast as I headed for the Library. “Oh hey, Y/N.” Sam said as I turned the corner to find the brothers sitting at the large table. “We wanted to talk to you about something.”

With a smirk on his lips, Dean continued. “You’ve been training with us for… what like 2 months now? And you’ve actually gotten pretty good.” He confessed awkwardly.

I chuckled as I came to lean gently against the table near them. “Wow Dean, that’s quite the compliment.” The sarcasm flew easily past my lips. “What’s your point?”

A silent exchange passed between the brothers as I looked on curiously. Turning back to me Sam continued. “Well, if you’re up for it, we think you’re ready for a case…”

I froze, my eyes wide with surprise. This was the last thing I’d been expecting, but I was beyond thrilled. If they were inviting me to go on a case with them, it meant they really thought I was ready. It meant they trusted me enough to take me into the field, and the fact that they did made me happier than I could have imagined.

Breaking out of my revelry I flung myself at the two men, wrapping my arms around both of them simultaneously pulling them into a vice like hug. After several seconds of the repeated thank you’s I finally released them, only to find matching happy, proud, and slightly dazed looks on their faces.

“You really think I’m ready?” I asked as I regained my composure. “To go out there and do the real thing?” My eyes were full of unbridled hope despite my best attempts to hide it.

“Yah,” Sam said with a chuckle. “We do, but only if your cool with it.” _Oh, ever the concerned Sammy._ I thought fondly as Dean continued.

“You know the lore, you know the methods, all thats left is practice. Besides even Cas thinks you’re ready and you know how he is.”

“Well, if you guys say I’m ready, there’s no way in hell I’m about to disagree... So did you guys have a case in mind?”

“Well, we figured we’d start you off small, and we found what looks like a simple salt and burn out in California.” Sam replied casually.

I nodded, completely unbothered by the simplicity of the case. “Sounds good, when do we leave?”

* * *

“Let us do the talking.” Sam said to me as we approached the doorstep of a Ms. Romana, the granddaughter of ghost possibility numero uno.

“Just sit back, watch, and learn.” Dean added with a wink before knocking on the door. Rolling my eyes I nodded, before standing behind them and smoothing the skirt of my FBI Agent suit.

“Hi, Ms. Romana,” Sam answered seriously as a young woman answered the door. “We’d like to ask you a few questions about your grandmother if you don’t mind.”

Pain flashed across her features before she disguised it behind a calm mask. “Of course…?” She trailed off waiting for our names.

Smoothly Sam and Dean both pulled out their badges as I quickly attempted to copy them. “I’m Agent Page,” Dean said casually, “This is my partner Agent Hetfield, and our trainee, Agent Nicks.” Internally, I couldn’t help but groan at his choice of cover names, as we put away our badges.

“Come on in,” she said as she removed herself from the doorway, before leading us into her living room. “Ya guys want anything?”

Worry struck me out of nowhere. This seemingly calm woman… something about her was… off. “No, thank you.” Sam replied before beginning his round of questioning. I couldn’t help but ignore most of the conversation around me as I instead chose to focus on her actions. Cool or not, she seemed uneasy, scared even.

Ever so slowly I reached my mind out to hers. _It’s all my fault,_ her thoughts swirled violently through her mind; a dark mix of regret and guilt. _I should have listened to gran... I shouldn't sold that damn amulet. But what can I do now? Tell the FBI; oh there’s no murderer, it’s just the ghost of my psycho ancestor previously contained within an amulet by my family’s bloodline... But I sold it, and of course, now it’s free. Yup that’s not totally ins… What is that girl staring at me for?_

"Crap!” I exclaimed loudly. “So… uh so sorry about that. Um… Agents can I speak with you?” Pulling on their arms I swiftly exited the room.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked in an exasperated tone, staring at me in disbelief.

“It’s not a ghost.” I hissed out. “Well it sorta is but not really. It was in some amulet, and was released when she sold it.. It’s not her grandma guys… It’s worse.”

“What are you talking about?” The question dropped from Sam’s lips in confusion.

“She knows about this stuff guys, so can I please just save my breath and only explain this once?” After several seconds of no response, I huffed out a breath in annoyance and walked back into the living room, where the woman sat looking completely baffled. “I’m gonna keep this short,” I said quickly. “We’re not FBI, the murderer attacking the town is a ghost, and you know where it came from, don’t you?”

Looks of shock and horror met my statement from all three people present in the room. “H-how do you know all that?” She asked in a stunned voice. “How do you know about the amulet?”

Worry of a possible meltdown quickly softened my tone. “Sorry, uh, I’m a mindreader who is learning to fight monsters from these two.” I said gesturing to the two men behind me. “I read your mind, and I know you know what the killer is. In your head, you said it was bound to that… that amulet by your bloodline, but it was undone when you sold it. If you got it back could you reseal it in?”

Her mouth flopped opened and closed, much like a fish, as she stared at me wide eyed. _That’s impossible._ She thought to herself.

“No not impossible... just kinda rare.” I answered with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple... yah... right. But hey, it's just the way of the Winchesters I guess..
> 
> So, what do you think? If you have the time, I'd love to here your thoughts and suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	16. Guilt and Gowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted, I know it's kind of sporadic... Guess that's just how I roll. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Oh so slowly, the look of fear slid from her face, replaced by a smile of wonder and relief. _So you can help me?_ She thought, testing me again.

“We can try, but we’d need your help too.” I replied, earning an even bigger smile from her. “You believe me now?”

“I guess so,” She admitted, before the smile dropped from her face. “Wait, that means you know what's happened… All those people dead, and it’s _my_ fault.”

“No, Ms. Romana it isn’t.” I said sympathetically, as I went to sit beside her. “You couldn’t have known.” Turning to Sam and Dean I nodded forcefully at them, hoping they’d assist me in relieving this woman’s conscience.

Almost immediately Sam stepped forward, flustered but with genuine affection. “Y/N’s right, Ms. Romana, you can’t blame yourself for this.”

“Besides,” Dean chimed in, “If you help us catch this sick S.O.B. we can gank him and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“Enough of the _Miss_ crap, just call me Eve…" She said forcefully before continuing. "I sold the amulet to a man named William Vorrison.” Her voice was strong, though her mind was still laced with guilt and worry. _Well, she’s scary good at hiding that stuff._

“So who is this guy? How can we get the necklace back?” Sam interjected curiously.

She rolled her eyes before answering. “Total douche canoe. He’s filthy rich, and he collects old antiques. For as long as I can remember, he’s been after that damn amulet, and gran never gave in…” Breathing deeply, she slowly continued. “I couldn’t keep up with the bills after she passed. It was sell the thing or get kicked out of my home.”

Compassion filled me, as I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. “Hey, this really _isn’t_ your fault, don’t blame yourself.” I smiled softly as Dean continued for me.

“So any idea how to get us into the Jack Ass’s digs?”

“Uh… he throws these parties. Super fancy, super prestigious-”

“Super douchey?” I muttered with a smirk. Smiling amusedly at me she continued.

“Basically yah. Anyway he’s throwing one tonight since he finally swindled the necklace from me, the asshat. I’m not invited, but I’m sure we could sneak you three in.”

“Perfect,” Sam said with a small sincere smile. “It should be easy enough.”

“Uh.. no, not perfect…" I said quickly a grimace on my face. "I don’t really fit into fancy. Besides, I’m guessing my fake FBI garb won’t pass the snob test.” Turning to Sam and Dean I gestured widely at them. “Guess it’s up to you two. Sorry, I’ll just have to man the escape car.”

“Nice try.” Dean said smirking down at me. “This is your first hunt, you’re following it the whole way through.”

“If you need clothes… I might be able to help.” Ms. Rom- _Eve_ added, a happy smile brightening her features. “I’m bit of a fashion nut, and I’ve got old stuff.”

“ _Right_ , so it’s settled.” Sam said matter of factly. “Y/N, you’re gonna let Ms. Romana help you out with getting ready, and we’ll meet you there.”

Flustered as I was, I couldn’t compose an answer until the two men had already whipped themselves out the door. _“WHOA!”_ I said running after them, as they started the Impala’s motor. “Okay, so I’m totally cool.. _ish_ with this plan… But can I at  _least_  grab myself a weapon from the trunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. The Amulets at the Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed all of the comments about wanting to see the boys' reactions to seeing the Reader in her dress, and while I know this doesn't exactly do that, I'm thinking one of the next chapters will be a flashback on that day from the boy's perspectives. I hope that's okay with everyone, and I hope you like this chapter!

A gasp of surprise escaped me as I looked into the full length mirror of Ms. Romana’s house. My right hand shot up to flutter around my face in confusion and disbelief. The woman staring back at me was a stranger. Her complexion was Y/S/C and even, her cheeks gently blushing. A beautiful light shade of pink colored her lips, leaving the focus on her eyes… my eyes. They stared back at me, a gorgeous Y/E/C dramatically framed by long black lashes. Silken Y/H/C was pinned back in a stylishly messy manner, leaving a select number of ringlets hanging delicately around the face I now admitted to be mine.

My gaze shifted down to the beautiful black dress I now wore. It clung tightly to my torso, cinching my waist in and pushing up my cleavage surprisingly well. Beneath the waist line the dress loosened, displaying my leg seductively through a knee high slit on the right side. Strappy black stilettos adorned my feet, exposing the manicured toenails I had to match my fingernails. I looked unrecognizable in this, even to myself. “Ms. Romana… Eve I can’t let you loan me this dress, the ghost it… I could ru-“

“Oh hush.” She interrupted with a wave of her hand. “You look beautiful, and besides it’s my fault any of this is even happening. I should never have sold that family heirloom to such a ridiculously rude man. But hey... who knew hoodoo was real right?” She added with a heartbroken little chuckle.

Looking at her sympathetically, I smiled before slipping the thigh sheath for my angel blade onto my right leg. “It’s not your fault, I mean next to no one knows that all the stories are true, and the fact that you’re _trying_ to help… It says a lot.” I pulled her in for a small hug. “We’ll have that amulet back to you in no time, I just gotta get to that party now. Bye.” I said as I grabbed a small black clutch off the table, and slipped through the door heading for the taxi I’d called.

* * *

I entered the mansion alone, feeling completely out of place. Even dressed up as I was… I didn’t belong in this fancy world of floor length gowns, champagne, and mannered conversation. A world where even everyday life seemed political to an immense degree. _I wonder if I stick out as bad as I think I do…_ I thought sardonically. _Let’s hope not._

My eyes scanned the crowd as I searched for Sam and Dean, a feat which was all too easy as they had both drawn the attention of numerous admirers due to their stunningly handsome statures. They stood at nearly opposite ends of the room both seeming to be perfectly at ease, charming the masses in their Fed Suits. “They’re good.” I muttered with a small laugh as I began to descend the rather dramatic looking staircase.

Both of my hands clutched gingerly at the fabric of my dress, exposing my feet enough to allow me to walk down the stairs without falling. Eyes trained on the steps, I failed to notice the numerous people observing my descent.

“Hello,” A deep gravelly voice startled me from my focus, as I glanced quickly up. “I don’t believe we’ve met before, I’m William Vorrison.”

“Oh this is your party then, is it not? I’m Scarlet.” I said smiling gently as I chose a name at random, and extended my hand towards him for a handshake.

“Lovely to meet you, and this is my party, yes.“ He replied sounding rather full of himself as he shook my hand firmly. “We are celebrating the acquisition of a new treasure to my collection. It took a couple years but then that old ha- um we finally apprehended it.”

 _Well you’re a grade A douchebag… no surprise there. You_ are _gonna help me find that amulet though…_ “Is that so?” I smiled up at him in false admiration, batting my eyelashes in a way I hoped was endearing. “Well, where can one find this precious piece? I imagine the reason behind this party must be on display somewhere.”

He flashed me a disturbingly sweet smile. “Well it’s not exactly on public display, can’t have anyone stealing it now can I?” His grin widened slyly as he winked at me. “Although if you want a private tour, I’m sure I could manage something.”

 _Gag me with a rusty knife,_ I thought in disgust as I began to scan his mind for where he kept it. _Third door on the right… His bedroom, really? Great so you’re a sleaze bag now too._ “That’s alright Mr. Vorrison, I wouldn’t want to keep the host busy, I’m sure you have to… make your rounds.” I said with a smile before leaving.

Making a beeline for the bar table, I pulled my phone out from my small clutch, and shot a text to Sam and Dean signaling them both to come over.

* * *

I stood next to the bar, sipping the wine I’d ordered as the two men casually approached me. We nodded at one another in a manner that would suggest to anyone else that we were strangers.

“I know where the amulet is.” I admitted casually, as their eyebrows rose in surprise. “But I’m not quite sure how to get there unnoticed.”

“Well where is it?” Sam asked his tone curious, though his body language still appeared completely casual.

“Our _creeptastic_ host’s bedroom.” I responded with a bright, and very much false, smile. _You never know who could be looking._  “Any ideas?”

“I got one,” Dean said smilingly brightly as he walked closer to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. “Mr. Playboy’s parties are apparently a hookup spot for like… everyone in this friggin town."

I nodded in understanding as I took a seat at the bar. “Well then _Mr. Winchester,_ would you care for a drink.” A small chuckle escaped me, as I then turned to Sam. “And you, stay with us til we go for the room, then you should head out. You’re on escape car duty.” Accentuating this order with a poke to his chest, I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam smiled back, an indecipherable look hidden under his features, lurking just beneath the surface. “When did you become the boss?” He joked brushing that hidden deeper feeling aside.

“Ah but there's an easier question Mr. Winchester… When _wasn’t_ I the boss?”

* * *

Maybe an hour later we all agreed we’d had enough drinks to believably feign drunkenness, and went off in our separate directions. I stumbled after Dean, clutching his arm tightly as we headed for the hallway which lead to the creep’s bedroom. When we reached the right door, I giggled drunkenly while shoving Dean messily through the door. _Security cameras can be a real bitch ya know?_

I shut the door behind us and after a quick scan of the bedroom proved there to be no obvious cameras, we dropped the act. At the far end of the ridiculously large bedroom stood a glass case in which six different amulet necklaces hung, each containing a different gemstone.

“Does that look weird to you?” I asked as I stared at the display. “The six amulets… You don’t think they’re all hoodoo type magic stuff do you?”

“I sure as hell hope not.” Dean said gruffly as he glanced at them.

“Should we grab all of them just in case?” I asked hesitantly. “Cuz I don’t know about you but th-“ A mind resonating with mine as they walked down the hallway disrupted my thought... A security guard. “Oh _shit_.”

“What?” Dean asked in a confused whisper. “What’s wrong?”

“Whats wrong is that we’re about to be made…” Pushing my mind at the security guard in the hall I searched his mind quickly.

 _Mid 30s man named Paul… has a wife…. two kids. He works here part time watching the security footage from the cameras…._ Pulling my mind towards his current thoughts I focused harder…

 _Damn rich people._ His inner voice rang through bitterly. _All of them out there in their late 20s, 30s… and still hooking up like a bunch of teenagers; it’s disgusting_.

 _Well that works… More or less._ I thought to myself, ignoring the growing sense of dread in my stomach. Opening my eyes I found Dean staring at me wide eyed; confusion and slight panic written across his face. “Do you trust me Dean?” I asked as I snatched Ms. Romana’s ruby amulet from the stand.

“Uh.. Yah… Sure. What the hell do you mean we’re gonna get made?”

“I need you to take your jacket off. Like _right_ now.” I said as I hurriedly shoved the amulet into my cleavage, and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the bed. Noting his now alarmed expressions I just repeated my command. “Jacket. Off. Now.” He slowly complied as I kicked off one of my shoes and began to loosen his tie.

“Y/N… What the hell.” He asked, his eyes wide as his hands gestured awkwardly towards me.

“I’ll explain later.” I said as I reached up and gripped his shirt. “But right now I need you to kiss me.” Throwing myself back onto the bed, I pulled him down on top of me taking care to hide my knife clad leg underneath his body. Looking apologetically into his eyes, I slung my left leg around his waist pulling his body flush with mine. “Sorry.” I muttered as I tangled my hands into his hair, and pulled his head down roughly to mine, sealing our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And as always, comments are greatly appreciated! So if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you thought!


	18. And We're Outta There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is extremely short, but I'm planning on posting the next chapter from the boy's perspective, either with this one or very soon after.

Not two seconds later, the security guard shoved open the bedroom door. “Hey you lot!” He exclaimed as he walked towards us, his baton waving about. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

I pulled my lips off of Dean’s and turned towards the security guard, my eyes wide, and my mouth open in a small “O” of false surprise. Clinging desperately at Dean’s shoulder, I attempted to hide behind him in a way I could only _hope_ resembled some kind of drunken lover.

Slowly, Dean seemed to catch on as he grabbed his jacket and slung it protectively around my shoulders. “Let’s go honey.” He said, _Awh what a gentleman,_ I thought as he pulled me to my feet and out the door.

We walked leisurely back to the hall, continuing our drunken facade through the crowd and out the doors to where Sam was waiting with the Impala.

* * *

“So… How’d it go?” Sam asked as I pulled the door shut from where I now lay in the backseat of the Impala. Turning away from the strangely solemn Dean, he continued. “Did you get it?”

I bit my lip excitedly as I swiftly removed the amulet from my cleavage. Holding on to it by the far end of it’s chain, I let it hang delicately off the tips of my fingers, watching as it swayed back and forth in front of my eyes in a hypnotizing rhythm.

A chuckle escaped Sam as he caught a glimpse of the necklace in the rearview mirror. “Well I guess that’s a yes then…” A small squeal escaped me as I wriggled happily.

“YES IT'S A _YES,_ WE GOT IT!” I exclaimed, before rapidly continuing. “I mean _sure_ there was a bit of a hitch with that security guard, sorry about that Dean… _BUT WE GOT IT!”_

At my apology, Dean jolted, finally breaking out of his strange silence. “Oh…” He said awkwardly. “Yah… No big deal. I mean it was that or get caught so…”

Sam’s head tilted sideways as he angled a questioning look towards Dean. “You okay man?

At Dean’s continued silence, I quickly jumped to answer, not wanting Sam to think we had gotten caught or injured in anyway. “Oh he’s totally fine, there was just a security guard who almost caught us, _but after a little improvisation…_ we-are-in- the-clear!” I danced goofily back and forth in my seat as I said this, my happiness almost bursting from my chest.

“You improvised..?” Sam questioned slowly. “Improvised how?"

“We made it look like we were making out,” I answered honestly as I chuckled to myself at the ridiculous thought. “Sorry for attacking you like that Dean, it was just the first thing I thought of.”

“Anytime sweetheart.” He replied with a wink as he slowly returned to his normal demeanor.

Despite Dean’s warming up however, the tension in the car seemed to rise dramatically, and it took everything in me not to open my mind and find out why.

In the rearview mirror, I could see how Sam’s face had gone rigid; his jaw clenching shut, and his eyes tightening. “Sammy,” I asked hesitantly, my brow furrowing in concern. “Everything all right?”

A small smile that resembled more of a grimace than anything else crossed his face. “Yah Y/N.” He said in a small voice. “Everything’s fine. It’s… Yah it’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks, I hope you enjoyed!


	19. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a little longer than I expected. I hope you like it.

**The Boys**

"What is this, The Great Gatsby?" Dean muttered quietly as they entered the mansion directly above a humungous staircase.

"It's a mansion Dean." Sam answered in an equally low voice, though he seemed surprised by the reference. "A ridiculous, over the top... mansion."

Dean's eyes rolled as he readied himself for an undoubtedly shitty night. "Alright, I'll take right, you go left... see what we can find out." 

"Got it." Sam nodded, as he began to descend the stairs, angling himself away from his brother as they descended.  

In mere minutes, the two of them were swarmed by separate groups, both consisting of the many decidedly single women who had come that night. Fixing the cuffs of his jacket, Dean turned to the woman on his right. "So, do you come to these parties often?" He asked with a smirk, as he leaned towards the very pretty brunette. 

"Is that supposed to be a line?" She asked, a seductive smile gracing her lips. 

"Maybe..." Dean replied smoothly. Just like that, she was hooked, and Dean knew it would take no effort whatsoever to get this woman into bed...  yet the thought of acting on it barely even crossed his mind.

Yes this woman was beautiful, and yes he was attracted to her, but he couldn't shake one thing... one thing that in all honesty, was made up of so many others:

Her smile was seductive and fake... The smile that he wanted was sincere... It was bright, genuine, and warm.

Her eyes were hooded and alluring... The eyes he wanted were understanding, gentle, and as deep as the sea.

Her touch was languid and sensual... The touch he wanted was quirkily joking, and adorably kind...

Her skin wasn't soft enough, her hair wasn't silky enough, her laugh wasn't real enough, and her presence didn't soothe him like he _wished_ that it would. 

Dean wasn't stupid... He knew that he wanted Y/N, and he knew that she was exactly who he was comparing this woman in front of him to. Pushing his thoughts away, he smiled widely again, showing a brightness he didn't feel.

* * *

Then there was Sam... Though equally surrounded by women, the taller of the two men found himself the center of a far more... _varied_ crowd than his brother, and much to his dismay it wasn't the first time. A woman at least fifteen years his senior currently clung to his arm, smiling provocatively up at him, completely ignorant of his awkward attempts to escape from her grasp. 

Though focused on the task at hand, his discomfort at his current situation caused his mind to drift aimlessly, before settling on a topic he had long since grown accustomed to thinking about; Y/N. 

He thought of the happiness her face had conveyed, despite her attempts to hide it, as they had told her she was ready for her first hunt. Which naturally led him directly to the enthusiastically aggressive hug she had given him and Dean on that same day.

He thought of how her bright eyes had grown wide as they had talked with Ms. Romana... How they were almost _distant_ as she observed the scene in front of her in a way him and Dean could never even begin to comprehend. 

He thought of the uncomfortable face she'd made after being told she would have to dress up, and the adorable way she had requested a weapon before letting the two men leave. 

...Then there were the little things; like a kaleidoscope of images and moments in his mind; her sass, her jokes, her laugh, her smile, her eyes...

The wandering hand of the woman on his arm quickly jolted him back into awareness as he forcibly put space between them. 

It was at this very moment, that a sort of murmur passed through the room, a stirring as everyone turned to see a lone figure descending the stairs. Deep black satin clung beautifully to the lithe being's torso, the skirt of her floor length gown fluttering back with each step to reveal a single Y/S/C calf through a slit in the slide. Strappy black stilettos exposed her feet, and despite their impressive height, her steps never faltered as she continued her descent to the floor. Beautifully messy hair was styled upon her head, leaving delicate curls to flutter around her breathtaking face. 

Sam and Dean's breaths hitched in their throats as they watched Y/N walk towards them, she was radiant and beautiful, both things that they had always known, but now... Now her beauty shown brighter than ever, exposing her kind, gentle hearted, loving, sassy perfection to all the world. As far back as they were, they failed to notice how her eyes rested on each of them, instead finding themselves irritated beyond belief as they noticed all the eyes landing on her. 

As she reached the bottom of the staircase, the room slowly returned to it's former chatter, and Y/N quickly disappeared from Sam's line of sight, as he was further back in the crowd than his brother. Dean however saw everything, and despite his efforts to focus on gathering the information they needed, he found his attention drifting to watch her instead. 

Dean watched as the disgustingly suave owner of the party approached her. Dean's observant gaze noticed her discomfort at the man's sudden appearance, and the annoyance that tinged her eyes despite her attempts to flirt. He caught the distant look that her eyes took on, as she presumably searched the creeps mind... and he definitely noticed the look of annoyance and repulsion that to anyone else would have been completely hidden by her deceptively kind smile. 

Of course, he also noticed that despite her obvious lack of interest, he was extremely jealous and enraged by the way this snob hit on her... Chuckling to himself as she dismissed the creep of a host, he watched her as she headed for the bar, choosing instead to stay with the women, who had for someone reason chosen not to leave, as he waited for Y/N's or Sammy's signal.

* * *

The brothers approached Y/N slowly, feigning the appearance of strangers, should anyone be watching. Despite this original pretense however, Dean was quick to offer his first solution, almost glad that the many women who had surrounded him had been forward enough to bring about such a plan.

Sliding his arm smoothly around Y/N's waist, he couldn't help the small smile that lit his face, or the contentedness he felt. Nor could Sam help but feel the pang of resentment that hit deep within his chest, or the anger that caused his fists to clench slightly.

They passed the time at the bar, much like how they would've had they been back at the Bunker, the only exceptions being the muted tones of their voices, and the proximity between Y/N and Dean. At the Bunker the three of them, normally joined by Cas, would sit sprawled out in the kitchen or the movie room, anywhere really... all of them laughing loudly and joking with one another, before eventually heading for their rooms, or passing out on top of one another.

Tonight however, Y/N and Dean had roles to play, and in keeping with that, they sat directly next to one another, leaning towards one another and whispering quietly. Though they included Sam, they had to pass as a couple of sorts, and much to Sam's dismay; they did. Y/N played her part beautifully, gradually acting more and more drunk as the night went on, fiddling shyly with her dress as she blushed up at Dean. Dean loved the attention, he loved seeing her flirty smiles, especially aimed at him, and though he knew it was all just an act, he couldn't help but imagine how it would look if it was for real.

To put it shortly, the new _situation_ had the two brothers on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. 

 

* * *

_**At the Hotel: After the Party** _

"You _kissed_ her?" Sam asked in low voice. "...I can't believe you! We all agreed Dean, you me and Cas, that none of us would go for her." 

"I didn't kiss her Sammy, she kissed me alright?" Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It wasn't even a real kiss, it was just to fool the guard." 

Breathing out a heavy sigh Sam nodded. "Yah... I know, it's just... I _really_ like her..."

"Yah, I know the feeling." Dean muttered under his breath. 

A flutter of wings soon alerted them to Cas' arrival. "Did you call for me?" He asked solemnly as he looked over at the two men now holding their heads in their hands as they leaned against the library table. 

"No, sorry man," Sam apologized, as he realized why the angel had come. "Your name just came up."

"Oh." The angel said awkwardly. "May I ask why?"

"Seriosuly guys." Dean interrupted, his voice rising in annoyance. "It meant _nothing,_ just give it a rest." 

Cas' head tilted sideways in confusion, as he turned towards Sam for an explanation. "Dean and Y/N... kissed, it was for the case."

Cas' chest constricted as he found himself being filled with a surprising level of anger. "I don't understand." The angel said in a tight voice. "We agreed..."

"It was make out or get made; Y/N chose the first option guys, don't pin this on me." Dean remarked quickly. "Can we move on please?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Love it...  
> Hate it...  
> Tell me if you have the time!


	20. From Hyped to Hypnotized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own... You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay, I've been planning a Halloween party...which is really friggin stressful for some reason :)

_Why do people do this?_ I wondered in exasperation as I stared at blankly at the motel's pale ceiling.  _There is absolutely nothing up there, I'm bored out of my mind, and all this has done is give me a headache..._ Sitting up, I placed my head in my hands as my thoughts continued to swirl in their aimless convoluted circles.

First of all, why had Sam not been happy? We had finished the case without a scratch, everyone was safe, but for some reason he seemed tense... almost angry.It made no sense, and Dean was no better. I mean the kiss was kinda awkward, sure, but if anyone should have been uncomfortable in that situation it was me and not Mr. Playboy.I rolled my eyes at myself, as I realized just how true that statement rang for me.

"Hey Y/N, you alright?" Sam asked as he walked into my room.

I jolted as I turned to look at him, only half surprised that he would come over so late at night. "Yah," I said cooly, glad to see that whatever awkwardness had been happening before seemed to have vanished. "I was just thinking... What ya need Sasquatch?"

He smirked, a breathy chuckle escaping him as he looked down at his hands. "Dean's going over what happened during the case with Cas, and I just wanted to check in." Walking over towards the bed, he sat next to me before continuing. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh all sorts of things," I answered sarcastically. "The case, Obamacare, my love life, global warming..." I trailed off with a chuckle. 

A mischievous smile flashed across his features, before he turned to me, replacing it with his signature puppy dog look. "What love life?"

I shoved him playfully on the shoulder, as a gasp of equal parts shock and laughter escaped me. "Hey there, no judging me, when's the last time _you_ went on a date?" 

He laughed enthusiastically. "Yah right, hunting and dating do not go together, trust me I learned that the hard way." His face darkened slightly, before he quickly continued trying desperately to avoid whatever line of thought he had just entered. "Anyways _you_ are the one who brought it up." 

"True," I said, hoping to steer clear of whatever he seemed so anxious to avoid. "It's actually pretty pathetic, I think my last kiss happened at a party during a rousing game of spin the bottle..."

"How is that pathe-"

"...in the twelfth grade." I finished, looking sheepishly up at him. His eyes widened in surprise, and I looked on as he desperately fought back his laughter. "Oh just laugh already, it is pretty funny." I jokingly scolded.

His boisterous laughter filled the room as it burst out of him. "I'm sorry, but your last kiss was in _high school?"_ He questioned pointedly. "How is that even possible."

"It starts with an  _E..._ Ends with - _mpath._ Remember?"

His laughter slowly died down. "Oh god, yah I totally forgot... Wait, but you said you never hung out with people, let alone went to parties?" 

"I was still kinda in denial, you know? I decided to go... I got drunk, and thanks to the raging hormones around me I kissed a guy I'd never talked to before and never would again... Oh high school, such happy memories." I smiled bitterly up at him.

"... Well I guess that isn't so true anymore right? I mean, you and Dean..." He glanced over at me shyly, before his head turned back down towards his hands.

"Yah," I scoffed. "Now my most recent kiss is with someone who I am in a consensually familial relationship with."

"You sure you never went to college?" Sam laughed out. 

"Oh shut up Mr. Stanford." I answered smirking up at him. "Anyways, considering my lack of a life, and the success on my first hunt... I was wondering if maybe we could go out tomorrow night?"

"We go to bars all the time..." A painstakingly confused look painted on his face. "Other than hunting and staying at the bunker..." 

"You loser, I know that already, that's where about half of you and Dean's stories take place." Laughing I continued. "No I mean like a... a club... My friends, or well Ashley mostly, loved going and since I could never keep all those people out of my head I always said no. So I was thinking that now that I can..." His eyebrows rose in surprise as he turned towards me with impressive speed. "Whoa, calm down there sparky, I can feel your shock through my barriers."

An embarrassed laugh shook through him. "Sorry?" His smile was sheepish when he turned back to me. "I don't really know how to.. stop that from happening."

"It's not your fault Sam. Cas, Dean, you, even  _Crowley...._ I don't know what it is, but you four feel things extremely deeply..." A quick glance at him revealed a face of such unadulterated sadness I couldn't help but lean over and hug him. "Hey, Sammy it's okay, we don't have to talk about it, I know it wasn't pretty."

His eyes met mine; eyes that were as deep as the sea and yet somehow still seemed to overflow with pain and despair. Ignoring the Crowley comment he continued. "Dean and Cas, they don't really like talking about this stuff. I mean, a lot of the time, I don't either, but I feel like I probably should." He smiled sadly at me. "Would you mind?" 

"Of course not, just tell me what you need to."

And tell me he did. He told me about his mother, and the yellow eyed demon his father soon became so obsessed with. Recalled the day he left for Stanford, the life he almost had with Jess, and the night that tore her away from him, throwing him back into the life he had been so desperate to escape. He told me about every laugh and joke he and Dean had shared in their failed attempts to escape their shitty lives for even a moment.  From the struggle he faced with his demon blood addiction, to his heartbreak when Dean went to Hell and the vengeance which would later drive him to kill Lilith and release Lucifer.

His stories swirled around me, berating my barriers, as his raw emotion ensnared my own. Without even realizing it, every wall I had placed to separate his mind from my mine fell and I found myself enveloped in him. It was the deepest I had ever fallen into another person's mind... Deeper than I would ever wish to again.

See, I'd always thought that as an empath my emotions were stronger than others; stronger but just so completely controlled they seemed nonexistent. It was in this moment that I realized I had it all wrong. My emotions, with the exception of compassion, were inherently weaker than the average person, and with someone who had experienced so much pain and heartbreak like Sam... Being in his mind overpowered my senses completely. They consumed me, banishing my thoughts... my very being. Rebranding me as an extension of Sam. Me, Y/N did not exist in any capacity past comforting and caring for him, his emotions were all I could feel.

Looking back, I can hardly recall the slow motion with which I turned to face him, my eyes clouded with tears. Nor can I remember the gentle grip I placed on his shoulders as I pulled my face up towards his. The one thing I do remember from that night is Sam's eyes... a truth I would not soon admit to. I remember the look of surprise and excitement that shattered his despair as my lips tilted forwards. Most days, I still see the happiness that shone within him as he realized I was about to kiss him. The most painful of all however, is that I can still see the pure adoration that transformed his face as he too leaned in. 

Our lips grazed one another's gently, before we jolted apart at the kicking in of the door. As my skin separated from Sam's, my mind seemed to shatter at the loss of connection. Nothingness surrounded me, and I found myself falling, the slammed door echoing through my mind as I lost myself to the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; Like, Hate, Love.  
> If you feel like sharing, I would love to hear it... Especially this chapter because it got kinda weird... :)


	21. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't exactly sure what POV to call this... hence the question marks...

**...Not the Reader's POV..?**

It was intoxicating how close she had leaned in towards him. The anticipation of what was about to happen had set Sam's nerve endings ablaze, as he too tilted his head towards her. Their lips grazed one another's softly, and his hand came up to graze her cheek as her own hand remained resting on his shoulder... But it all ended suddenly, when Castiel broke the door in.

 "What the hell?" Sam shouted, as he jolted away from Y/N. "What's wrong?" Cas' face was pensive and dark as he glanced anxiously around the entire room; whatever he seemed to be looking at remained invisible to the two Winchester's as they watched Cas in confusion. 

"Cas you wanna explain?" Dean asked in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's Y/N, her mind is shutting down... her thought processes aren't functioning properly due to an excessive influx of outside information."

"Wanna try that in English?" Dean amended in an irritated tone, before quickly turning frantic as he noticed Y/N's prone figure lying frozen on the bed. "Oh my god, Y/N!" He dove for her, his hands reaching out to cup her face.

"NO!" Cas shouted. 

As Dean's hands made contact with her skin, her body began to convulse; her chest heaved as her lungs pulled desperately at the air, and her back twisted, distorting her spine into unnatural positions. A grimace danced across her features as she screamed in what the three men could only presume to be agony. "What's wrong with her?" Sam panicked, as he moved closer to Y/N, his hands moving frantically as he stared at her. 

Stepping forwards, Cas quickly pulled the two brothers away from where Y/N laid, still convulsing on the bed. "She needs space you two. Her mind is completely open, I can see the sensors grasping around her. She's pulling at all of her surroundings for instructions because her mind isn't producing any. I've never seen someone go this far... I could feel her mind from the other room." 

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. "But before you two burst in, she was totally fine."

"Am I correct in thinking you two were in skin contact?" Cas questioned, turning to Sam. After an embarrassed looking nod, Cas continued. "Is it also accurate to believe you were talking of an... emotional subject?" With another awkward confirmation from Sam, Cas' face somehow turned even more grave. "During your conversation I believe her barriers receded. Your minds linked and her thoughts began to... _copy_ yours, for lack of a better term."

"Copy... my... oh god." 

Leveling a serious look at the brothers Cas stepped towards Y/N. "I'm going to have to try and... strengthen her walls so she can wake up. But to do so I must touch her which brings the possibility of her mind mimicking mine instead." He seemed to be awaiting some kind of confirmation from the two men as he paused, his hand hovering just above her forehead. 

As he received whatever he seemed to have been waiting for, he lowered his palm to her skin. On contact with his hand, her body stilled. More than that however, she seemed to seize up; her muscles and tendons flexing, stretching against her skin. Cas' eyes widened with worry at this reaction, before returning to their typical squint as he set his jaw. Climbing onto the bed next to her, he placed hand on both of her cheeks, searching her mind for the barriers he was to strengthen. 

"Oh _Father_ , it's worse than I feared..." Cas muttered quietly as he repositioned yet again. "I apologize for the uncomfortable situation Y/N, but we need to get you back out here." Swinging his left leg over her body, he straddled her awkwardly, and ignoring the brothers' protests, leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. With the extra contact, he found the barriers rather quickly, rebuilding and strengthening the tattered remains as best he could. 

His lips moved rapidly as he spoke in his mind, calling out for the woman he cared for in so many ways... Ways he still didn't understand. What he did understand however was that  **1)** Y/N _needed_ to wake up, and **2)** Despite all of the other things he could- no _should_  have been focused on, the feel of his lips brushing against hers as he spoke was taking up nearly all of his focus.

Distracted as he was, he failed to notice as Y/N began to stir; of course the fact that reality in this moment was perfectly copying his fantasy didn't help. With the newfound barrier in her mind, she had quickly regained consciousness, but connected as she was with Castiel, her mind was still linked with his, leaving her aware but completely out of control. Of their own accord, her lips tilted up to meet Cas' as she ever so softly morphed her mouth to his, her body remaining unmoved. 

Sam and Dean however, were not so unaware of the situation in front of them. See, despite the uncomfortable image of Cas' on top of the woman they both cared for, they had found their eyes glued to the scene in front of them as they waited for Y/N to wake up. "Is she..?" Sam asked hesitantly as he looked to Dean. 

The brothers glanced at one another in confusion, unsure of what was happening until Y/N's body began to move. Her hand rose slowly, trailing along Cas' shoulder in a smooth motion before resting gently against his face. Noticing the newfound movement he quickly pushed himself away from her, only to be met halfway by the brothers who seemed ready to yank him off of her if need be. 

As her skin lost contact with Castiel's her body relaxed, her eyes opening to reveal a hazy look which was dissipating as she regained control of herself. A frown colored her face as she stared at her outstretched arm before retracting it slowly as feeling returned to it. Turning to the three men her face paled in fear. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter, and this story is getting a bit more... dirty? than I really planned... Yah, I don't know how I feel about that... 
> 
> But, as always, I'd love to hear what you're thinking, so tell me if you got the time. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	22. Love and Reason

"I just... I was in your... what the hell?" I stuttered out, my voice wavering as I looked at the three men I had grown to think of as family. _Yah cause_ _everyone makes out with their family members_ _..._ I thought at myself angrily, as my eyes slid to the carpet in shame. "Why did I kiss you Cas? ...Oh god and you, Sam... I don't understand... what's going on?" When I finally found the courage to look up at the three of them, I was met with almost identical faces of the oddest mixture of embarrassment, sorrow, and pity. "You guys wanna explain, cuz I'd accept anything right about now." I said my voice cracking. 

Stepping forward Cas visibly breathed out as he attempted to calm himself before speaking. "We have not been entirely forthright with you about our feeli-"

"WHOA, slow your roll there Cas. You don't need to go  _that_ in depth." Dean interjected in a low voice, his face turning a dull red color.

"But it is a val-" Cas paused at the odd sound erupting from Dean's throat, blocking out his own words. "What are y-" He stopped again. 

I looked towards Sam with a tight smile on my face, slight amusement momentarily overriding the tension in the room, as well as my concern. After several more failed attempts to speak, Cas conceded with a grunt. "You done now Dean?" I asked with a small smirk, he nodded. "Okay Cas, go ahead."

"When you first met us, you passed out from the sheer strength of our... darker... sides." Cas paused, and I watched pain flash across his features. Instinctively I reached for his hand, only to be taken aback as he moved out of my reach. "The past months you have spent with us, were spent with a wall separating your conscious mind from ours, but I believe that due to this you have slowly... acclimated yourself to the presence of our minds."

"Like boiling a frog... okay I guess that sorta makes sense, but that doesn't explain anything."

He smiled sadly at me. "I'm getting there. Over the past few months you have also been growing closer to us emotionally, binding you to us three with attachments you no longer share with anyone else." At this his voice softened, his eyes scanning over my face to check if he had overstepped any boundaries. Yes, he had been stating facts but he was right to think this particular note still stung. I nodded for him to continue. "With this close proximity to us both physically and emotionally, I believe that when your barriers drop, your mind links itself to whoever of us three is nearest to you. Your emotions, your thoughts, your... everything mimics us." 

"Your... thoughts. As in my kissing you and almost kissing Sam wasn't because I wanted to... it was because I could feel that _you_ wanted to?"

"I'd like to think it was kinda both..." Sam muttered as his hand rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. 

"Meaning you both... what...  _like_ me?" Three pairs of eyes shot up to stare at me, discomfort covering their faces. _Or a_ _ll three of them?_ Looking away, I breathed out an uncomfortable laugh, trying my best to process this. "Well I mean you guys are great and sweet, and I mean _look_ at you you're like friggin-" _Stop that thought right there missy._ I chided myself as I noticed them each almost _preen_ at the impending compliment. "Uh... but you're like family to me, and I can't lose that. I mean besides it's not like you guys are in _love_ with me or anything." I said laughing, before continuing in a dramatic voice. "You're just attracted to my _smokin' bod,_ which I totally get." Laughing again, I found myself hesitating, absentmindedly reinforcing the barrier between our minds, before I could actually look at them. 

When I did, their faces looked almost normal again, though I could tell something was still off. "Of course sweetheart," Dean said, breaking the silence with a smile. "I mean how could we not be, you're exactly the perfect size to do  _this."_ Lunging at me, he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he dove at the bed. I laughed, glad to find the unwanted tension gone. I slapped playfully at his shoulder, before actually attempting to throw him off me. My legs gripped his waist, as my hand pushed at the pressure point on his shoulder. With a firm shove, I flipped him over, pinning him down as I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

My victory was short-lived, as a pair of strong hands gripped my ankles pulling me down the bed before lifting me up into the air. My eyes trailed from the jean clad knees in front of me to the humongous boots that rested on the ground over a foot below my face. " _Sam."_ I laughed out, ignoring the blood rushing to my head. "You jerk, put me down!" 

"Aren't you comfortable?" He asked slowly, a smile evident in his voice.

"You're insufferable." I groaned with a chuckle. Laughing, he released my left leg and I shrieked as I turned lopsided. "SAM!" His laughter increased as he placed his hand back on my now dangling ankle. Slowly he lowered to the ground, letting me rest first my shoulders and then my back on the motel room floor. Breathing out a sigh of relief, my eyes fluttered shut as I rested my arms on top of my stomach. "I hate you Sam Win-" A shriek escaped me once again as a pair of strangely warm hands- Cas' hands gripped me around the waist, before throwing me onto the bed. "Is this national pick-up-a-Y/N day or something?" I asked sarcastically, looking at the three men with amusement. 

Flopping backwards into a more comfortable position I sighed again as my mind processed more of what they had told me before the weird play fight scenario had broken out. "So wait, I'm still sorta... lost on what we were talking about earlier. When you said my mind would copy yours... you meant copy as in I'm not in control of- of myself anymore?" 

Dean scooted closer to me from where he had been lying on the bed, as Cas and Sam sat on either side of me at the foot of the bed. "More or less, yes that is what I believe is happening." Cas said sadly. 

"But if I keep my walls up... I'm safe right? You guys aren't gonna hijack me or anything?" Despite my attempt at teasing, the words still escaped my lips with a depressing air. 

Dean shuffled closer yet again, one arm tugging me tightly to his side as Sam squeezed my ankle reassuringly. "It's alright sweetheart, you're gonna be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will never come a day I won't ask for opinions, so please share if you got the time. I hope you enjoyed!


	23. The New Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus, I just couldn't figure out where to go with the storyline... Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans out there, and happy... normal day... to the rest of you?  
> Lol, I don't know.

"Bunker, oh my sweet  _sweet_ bunker." I crossed the threshold, a bright smile lighting my face. My shoulders rolled as I tried desperately to calm my nerves thanks to the... well, the tension. See, sometime during the night we all had come to grips with what happened, and as none of us wanted anything to change, we had naturally done the first thing that came to mind: we ignored it. "So, first case solved, creepy relic obtained and secured... What do we do now?" 

"Pie." Dean answered bluntly, as Sam simultaneously replied with, "Research." 

"Oh no, I'm going to burst with excitement..." I sighed drily, rolling my eyes at their lack of creativity. "C'mon we have been cooped up in the Impala for..." I paused as I considered actually doing the math. "Well, longer than I feel like counting. Can you _honestly_ tell me you guys don't wanna blow off a little steam? " 

Dean turned to me slowly, his eyebrows lifting suggestively. "And how do you wanna do that sweetheart?" 

A laugh escaped me, and I smiled, glad to see Dean was normal. "Nice try perv, but how should I know. You guys have been here longer than I have, what is there to do?"

"We've been here longer sure, but if you couldn't tell, we don't get out much." Sam remarked plainly.

"True. Very _very_ true... I have no idea how you two survived without me... Friggin miracle."

"Oh c'mon, like you're all that adventurous with your free time." Dean mocked.

Sam smiled before backing his brother. "Anyways, I mean we've heard the stories, Ms. Loner."

Eyeing the two of them, I couldn't help the smirk that rose to my lips. "Wow, I really thought we were past the whole,  _gang up on the new girl bit._ And besides, yes you've heard all of my stories, but I had some reservations back then. That's not so true anymore is it?"

The brothers briefly shared an indecipherable look before turning to me. "Alright, show us what ya got." Sam conceded with a grin.

"The sky is the limit boys, let's go."

* * *

"So much for  _the sky is the limit,_  eh there Sammy?" Dean asked cockily.

"It is painfully pathetic that we have to stoop  _this_ low for entertainment." I muttered sardonically, as I stared dully at the workout room in front of me. "But still, shut up."

"You're the one who wanted to blow off steam." Sam reminded me in a kind, yet somewhat mocking, tone. 

Looking at the pair of them I couldn't help but throw out a snarking reply. "Really? I hadn't remembered." They both chuckled as I dragged them into the room. "Now, shut up and fight." I lunged at Sam, diving beneath his grasp, and cuffing the back of his head condescendingly. "Come at me bro." 

Huffing in playful anger, the sasquatch of a man rushed me, and my smile, though short-lived, was no less real as I dropped to the ground. Spinning on one leg, I knocked him neatly to the ground with a swift kick to the soft spot at the juncture of his leg. He dropped, and I leapt to my feet, ignoring the growing ache in my knees and shins. 

As he made his way to his feet, I ran at him, my elbow aimed for the pressure point between his neck and shoulder. His large hands deftly blocked my blow as he gripped my forearm and twisted behind my back. _He's not even trying,_ I thought in exasperation as I tested his hold on me. Jumping upwards slightly, I braced my feet against the wall he had begun to move me towards, and I shoved back hard enough to topple us both to the ground. 

We landed with a thud, his body taking the brunt of the force and I could hear as the air left his lungs. His hold broke, and I rolled off of him, struggling to pull air in as I stood.  _What the..._ Shaking off the feeling of discomfort, I chuckled and helped Sam to his feet.

"Were you even trying Sam?" I asked him curiously. 

His eyes widened with surprise. "Yes- uh.. definitely- why would you- of course."

"You son of a bitch." I exclaimed jokingly as I punched his shoulder(well as close as I could get that is.)

"It's not that-" 

"Oh save it Sammy." I chuckled. "It's fine, but if you two aren't gonna get a workout with me, you're gonna fight each other, I'll go get us some waters." Ignoring his stammered protests I turned for the hallway, waving goodbye without even bothering to look back. 

I headed for the kitchen, as my mind wandered to the strange pain in my knees, and the breathlessness I'd had.  _It's probably nothing..._  Grabbing the needed water bottles, I leaned against the counter to sip at mine, only to fall to the ground as a solid force knocked me in the side of the head. "What the he-" I groaned as a sharp pain jabbed at my ankle, followed closely behind by the air rushing out of my lungs. I struggled to regain my breath, as a firm, but not crushing pressure continued to press on my chest. I laid there for maybe thirty seconds, before a dull pain in my thigh and a sharper pain in my hip rushed through me. "What _is_ this?" I whispered, as I slowly stood, nearly all of my weight supported by the table I was holding on to.  _  
_

I gripped the water bottles,  steeling myself against the pain as I made my way down the twisting hallways and back to the workout room. More times than I'd like to admit, I stopped to lean against the wall as I regained my breath from the unseeable blows. I considered calling for Cas, but the workout room was so close, I didn't really see a point. 

As I neared the workout room I could hear Sam and Dean as they fought; a disturbing mixture of laughter, thudding blows, and grunts of pain. The closer I got the stronger the pain hit me, and it didn't take long for me to put it together. Every punch they landed on one another was matched by a grunt of pain by not only one of them, but also by _me._ "Son of a bitch... _"_ I said under my breath as I slid to the ground. "This doesn't even make sense..."

"Y/N?" Dean called out as he and Sam turned the corner to find me sitting on the floor. " _Y/N!_ Are you alright?"

I smiled at him with false brightness. "Yah, oh yah totally fine... Although... See, I always knew that you guys went kinda easy on me, but  _damn_ you guys can hit hard."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

 _CAS!_ I called in my mind.  _I need you to confirm this, get your_ _feathery ass down here._ "Well, I think there has been another... development for me and my powers. And good god does it ever suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Thanks for reading!


	24. A Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... So, awkward confession time: I posted this chapter on accident a couple days ago... But it's all done now. Sorry about that, I'm a goof what can I say.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

"Everything?" Dean repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "You feel everything? Every hit, bump, scratch-"

_"I don't know-_ I haven't exactly been testing it out Dean, it just started today."

"But you're pretty sure?" Sam questioned, his eyes tight with nerves. I sighed loudly before nodding. "Well, are you sure it's not like... I dunno _sympathy_ pain or something?"

My desperation was becoming more and more obvious by the minute. "Sympathy p.. Sam, this isn't some psychological bullshit, I was halfway across the bunker, and I could... I could _feel_ it." 

Their faces were unreadable as they looked towards one another, a silent conversation transpiring that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. " _Look,_ I don't know if this is true or not... Hell, I don't know anything anymore." My voice broke as I continued, my mind retracing the emotional roller coaster the past week had been. "But if this is really happening... If I'm some friggin voodoo doll, I gotta know."

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay." Dean said softly, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me tight against him. "You need proof, we'll get you some proof. C'mon Sammy, let's get this over with."

Leaning against the wall, I braced myself for the coming hits, and was instead surprised by a sharp pinch on my wrist, followed almost immediately by a slap to the back of the head. "You guys are like children, I swear to God." I scoffed as they continued their childish antics. One thing was for sure though; this was in no way in my mind.  _How come Cas never responded?_ I wondered. _Maybe he's on_ _ange-_ I grunted as a burning pain ran through my abdomen. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced; like a knife wound directly to my soul. I could feel the warm essence of my very being bleeding through the wound. No not my being... This wasn't my pain, and it sure as hell wasn't Sam and Dean. " _CAS,"_ I called out in desperation. "CAS IS HURT..."

* * *

**The Boys**

 "Pain... And his Grace... It's leaking... They're hurting him... me... The pain, so much pai-" She broke off, a strangled cry tearing from her throat as her body curled in even tighter on itself. Her eyes were glossy and blank focusing on something beyond what the brothers could see. 

_"Shit!_ Sammy what do we do?" The pair sat next to her, their hands flitting aimlessly about her prone form as they failingly tried to help in any way they could. 

"How in the  _hell_ should I know?!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic. "There's _nothing_ wrong with her, and it's not  _her_ pain... We can't fix a wound she doesn't have Dean!" 

_"Well we have to try!"_ Deans voice rose with every passing second. "Cas is being tortured somewhere, and we didn't even know he was missing. Y/N is writhing on the ground feeling more pain than is probably humanly possible... And we're just sitting here on our asses.  _We have to do something!"_

"You don't think I know that?" Sam asked incredulously. "Damn it Dean, I wish I knew how to stop this but I... I-"

Breathing out a slow, heavy breath, Dean looked up at his brother, a sense of resolve replacing his pain. "You're right... and we can't fix this... we don't even know how her powers work with the way they're always changing... But there's someone who might..."

"What're you talking about?" Dean's change in demeanor was like a calm before the storm; sudden, brief, and foreboding, and it terrified Sam.

"We have the King of Hell locked in our dungeon Sammy... Maybe it's about time we tried questioning him again."

* * *

"Squirrel! Moose! So glad to see you, I was getting _quite_ parched." 

"Can it, we need your help." Dean snapped.

The demon's eyebrows rose in mocking surprise. "Well of course, I'm just  _dying_ to give favors to the people who  _locked me in a cell."_

Ignoring him, Sam continued. "It's about Cas-"

"Has little old Cas gone off the deep end again already? I mean come on, how _unpure_ does one have to b-?"

"It's also about the girl you met a couple weeks back." Dean interrupted. 

"That pretty little thing..." A lewd smirk painted Crowley's face as he looked at the brothers. "What's wrong... She run off for her happily ever after with the boy angel?" 

"No you asshat, it's about her telepathy."

Discomfort flashed across his features as he thought back to the night he first met her. "Ah yes... Her little... _gift."_ His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued. "You know, it's quite inconvenient... her seeing everything..." He coughed, his voice rising before he addressed the boys once again. "Well where is she? Or are you sticking with the classic Winchester?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Oh you know... Going behind your loved ones backs... Saving them... Even when they don't wish to be saved." His smile, though intended to be cruel, was nostalgic and regretful. Almost as if he wished that someone would go to such infuriating lengths to save him. 

The brother's were momentarily shocked into silence, not only by Crowley's strange display of humanity, but by his view of them and their relationship. They looked to one another, their faces slack and their eyes wide, only snapping back into action as Y/N's groan of pain echoed to them from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update. 
> 
> I've been kinda distracted yet again, and then I wrote this other thing... It's on my profile if you wanna read it, it's not really a story, just a kinda realization type thing I had... 
> 
> Thanks again for continuing to read this story, you guys are so amazing! Comment if you got the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	25. How To: Demon Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the excessively long break, so so sorry, I hope you all can forgive me..But here is a new chapter!
> 
> Also, the previous chapter was accidentally updated a bit early(thank you butter fingers.) I added a decent bit more so if you didn't see that, go check it out.

Pain... so much pain. It consumed all of my focus. I couldn't think... I couldn't feel. There was nothing beyond the pain. Strangled cries escaped me as the brother's moved around me. It was colder now... and louder... _Have we mov-_ The thought left as quickly as it had formed, my thoughts once again consumed by the abuse to my- no not my... to  _Cas'_ body.

Words echoed loudly around me; meaningless and pointless. Every few syllables seemed to morph themselves into recognizable words as they reached me, but the rest went by incoherent and unheard.

The word, _SAVE!_ Broke itself through my haze, followed closely by a  _Bitch_ and the jangling of metal chains. Slowly my consciousness faded, and, unknown to me, words began to fall from my lips. Words that I would in no way remember once the pain ended... Words that did not belong to me.

 

"Castiel saved you from Hell to be my brothers sword.

My family failed and twice I bailed but now I'm rather bored.

You knew me once, I fooled you thrice. But now you must deploy.

To find our dear old Cassie where I saved him for you boys. 

In a college causing mischief is where us three first met.

Cas is there now, safe and sound, go find him Knuckleheads."

 

The words ended, and I slumped over, the pain disappearing into nothingness.  _What the- Where am I?_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO CROWLEY?"_ Dean's roared.  _The dungeon?_ I thought curiously as I righted myself.  _Well I wasn't expecting that..._

 "What? That little message?" The demon asked in a bored tone. "Well, I haven't the foggiest. You asked me to separate her from Cas, and I did. Any  _angel_ side affects aren't my problem." 

_"AREN'T YOUR PR-"_

"Guys?" I said timidly, my voice rough from my previous shrieks of pain. "What's going on? What angel thing?"

Silence cloaked the room as an astonished smile broke across Sam's face. "You're okay?!" 

 _"Y/N?"_ Dean asked cautiously, his face mimicking his brother's despite his attempt at nonchalance. 

Rushing over to where I rested on the ground Sam pulled me up and smoothly tugged me against his chest. His huge arms enveloped me as he lifted me off the ground. I honestly can't say how long he held me like that, but after he released me I was met not a moment later by Dean's warm embrace.

I don't think it's something you ever really get used to... the way those boys hug. It's vice-like and painful and beautiful and emotional and honest and... _sad_. Whenever they hug me like that I can hardly breathe. They press me so tightly against them that my lungs have no spare inch to pull air into... And yet, I can't find it in me to deny them of that; not when it feels so safe and comforting and... _right_. 

It's like through that one simple action they're telling you exactly how much you mean to them... How much they love you... See, the more I get to know them, the more I realize that actions are just about the only way they will _ever_ say that. The relationships they have with people are so few and far between, but the ones they do have are honest and pure and... complicated yes but they don't need words, because they just _know_.

"You're okay..." Dean murmured into my hair before releasing me, a sad but relieved smile decorating his face. 

"That was touching...  _Really_  it was."Crowley threw out with a smirk. "But I do believe you have an angel to search for?" 

"Right." Sam breathed out, his frustration slowly building up as he ran his hands through his hair. "Except we have no idea where the hell Cas is."

"No idea except for..." Dean's voice trailed off as he gestured widely at me. "Uh..."

"Her little message?" Crowley supplied. "If I'm not mistaken that was some sort of angelic transmission. A phone call if you'd like."

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" I interjected, my eyes searching each of their faces for an answer. "What message?" 

"You really don't remember, Sweetheart?" My blank stare seemed to be answer enough for him. 

"Y/N, you stopped screaming when Crowley was separating you from Cas and then you were... it was like you were possessed." Sam replied slowly. "You just started talking... But I guess it wasn't  _you."_

"Well what did I say?" Sam and Dean paused, turning desperately to one another before looking at me, their faces begrudgingly abashed. "I thought you were good at remembering things." I said chuckling weakly. Turning away from them feeling only slightly exasperated, I found Crowley resting with his right arm outstretched as far as his chains would allow.

"If you've a pen and some paper I could always write it down for you." The demon offered.

A scoffing noise escaped Dean's throat. "Oh of course lets just _trust Crowley,_ it's not like he's screwed us over seven ways to Sunday before."

"Besides," Sam continued for his brother. "What would the deal be? The message for your freedom?"

A mockingly pained look touched the King's features. "You  _wound_ me... But you two numbskulls are correct: I won't be doing you any favors while I'm being held hostage in your kinky sex dungeon of a basement."

"Come  _on_ Crowley." I groaned in annoyance. "Not 20 seconds ago you offered to tell us, what gives?"

A cocky and knowing smirk touched his lips. "I said I won't be doing _these two_ any favors. I said nothing about the likes of you, Little One."

Moving slowly towards him, my mind raced, barely processing what he had just offered. "So you'll tell  _me?"_ I clarified.

"Not for free." He replied casually. "I'm no saint, Y/N."  _Huh,_ I was undeniably surprised.  _He actually knows my name._

A hand gripped my wrist, ripping me from my thoughts and pulling me to Dean's side. "No demon deals you sick son of a bitch. Not with her."

"No way." Sam agreed, as he stepped protectively in front of me.

 _Protective much?_ I couldn't help but feel equally touched and annoyed by their behavior. "Guys we  _need_ to find Cas, and if this is the only way... Besides we don't even know what he wants." Two sets of eyes turned to look at me, the strangest emotions emanated off of them, nudging at the barriers in my mind. Shrugging off my discomfort at that, I pushed away my human shields and approached the demonic man once again. "So?"

"All I want is a favor from you in the future; no questions asked. Do we have a deal?"

To me at least the answer seemed obvious. "Fine... But I have some conditions."

"Y/N! No way in hell are you doing this." Dean interrupted.

I turned to him, anger burning hot through my veins. "Have you got a better plan? _I know_ this isn't smart, in fact this is probably a terrible idea, but Cas is _hurt_ , and he is family. He is our  _family._ So you two are gonna suck it up and let me do this because I _know_ you would if you were in my shoes."

It was as if my words had been physically painful, the way those two recoiled. Their eyes were pained but somehow proud as they conceded. "You're right, Y/N." Sam whispered. 

 _Thank you._ I whispered to them in their minds before turning back to Crowley.  _It'll be okay, I promise._ "Okay... No making me kill anyone." The demon nodded his consent. "No making me hurt or maim or inju-"

"Got it." He interrupted with a smirk. "No assassin for hire." 

"No making me help you escape from here." Another nod. "I think thats good, right?" I asked looking to the boys for confirmation. 

"You don't get her soul." Sam added. "That's not a part of this deal. This is just a favor for a favor." 

"What he said." I stated simply.

A small smile graced his face as he looked at me. "You've got a deal love."  

 _Okay, through the looking glass..._ _no going back now._ "So how do we make this official? Do we write it down or..?"

Crowley's eye brows rose in surprise. "You don't know? Little One, you have to seal it with a kiss." 

I froze for a moment... the shock of what he said reverberating in my head. "What the hell kinda system is that?" I asked with a small exasperated chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love it or hate it, I'd love to know how I did!  
> Also... Who do you think the incoming character is? I wanna see how well I hinted... Thanks for reading!


	26. In With the Old, Out With the New... Or Something Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long breaks... I think I was a little better this time around? Right? 
> 
> Yah I don't know, anyways I hope you enjoy!

"I swear to God Winchester... If you kill us all in a car crash because you're too busy staring at me to look at the road I will never talk to you _ever_ again."

"Sorry," Dean smirked, his eyes flicking back to the windshield. "It was just so weird seeing that _..._  My little girl all grown up and kissing the king of hell."

Disturbing and annoying as this conversation was, I couldn't contain the joy that was bubbling up in my chest... It actually felt _normal_ between Dean and me in that moment; like family and home and everything good I had come to associate the brothers with since I'd met them. The awkwardness from whatever it was that had happened back on my first hunt was just  _gone_ , and it felt amazing. "Someone really needs to explain to me why  _that_ is their system of choice. They're _demons,_ shouldn't they want some kind of blood bond type thing? What does making out do?"

"Making out?" Dean questioned incredulously. "You kissed him for less than two seconds."

"It was longer than tw-"

"No it wasn't, because any longer than that and _I_ would've given him a black eye." He interrupted with a grin.

"You're just so confident that you could too... Knocking out the King of Hell... It's no wonder you two are so cocky."

"We are _not_ cocky."

"Okay so if you two  _aren't cocky_ what word should I use to describe my fellow Winchester's?" I amended with a smirk. 

He paused for a minute before responding. When he finally did, his voice was an indiscernible mumble, and I watched as any hint of a smile quickly leeched itself from his sharp features. 

"You okay?" His sudden change in demeanor was worrying me.

"Fine..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I mean, I'm not happy that you made a deal... Hell I'm pissed that you had to... That we already somehow managed to screw you up bad enough that you-"

"Dean..." I breathed out. Him being so brutally and darkly honest was a rarity that always managed to surprise me.

"Just let me get this out Y/N..." A silent nod was my only response as he met my eyes in the rearview mirror. "I'm never gonna forgive myself for getting you into this life." A heavy look stopped my protests in my throat. "For letting you get yourself into this whole mess with us... Truth is, this life isn't a long one, especially near Sam and me." His eyes grew distant as his mind wandered back along all he had lost. "All of our family."

A concerned frown furrowed my brow as I reached forward slowly to touch his shoulder. "Hey, I know- you don't have to say it..."

He shook his head, his eyes locked firmly on the road in front of him. "No, I do. I just don't know how the hell to say this... _I can't."_ His voice lowered in frustration. 

"Wait... say what?" His eyes, raw and filled with so many conflicting feelings, flickered back to mine. There was pain and confusion, loss and trust, love and emptiness... He was drowning in his emotions and my reaction was instinctual. I scooted away from him as far from him as the Impala could allow to prepare for what I now knew had to come next. The flash of rejection on his face hit me in the gut like a ton of bricks, and before it could take root in him I reached my mind out to brush against his gently. _Y_ _ou need help._ It was clear as day how much he needed this, how much he needed someone to understand and sort through the recesses of his mind. Unfortunately it was just as clear to me that he would never ask for it... That he would never let himself burden another person with his issues.  _You are too damn sacrificing, just let me help... Please?_

He said nothing, and I took it as the go ahead. Situating myself into the carseat, I hugged my legs tight to my chest before continuing. A thin barrier separated our minds, a bubble like and fragile film that just barely kept us apart. 

His mind was focusing back on our previous conversation as he continued to try and figure out the words he needed to say... and though he never found them, I immediately understood. His thoughts were like a thunderstorm with every lightning strike sparking the beginning of a new memory: two houses on fire, both times were years apart but Sam was there in his arms both times, there was an old fashioned vampire stuck in an endless forest, a cross roads deal, a young blonde boy in a cage, and an old house in the country with a young dark haired girl holding a guitar... They flashed past in mere moments all tinged with the same regret and every last one marred by the same words:  _Fatal flaw._ Flicking past faster and faster they finally stopped on an image of... _me_. I was glaring up at the brothers, my jaw clenched in determination as Crowley rested calmly in the background.

This was the comparison he couldn't put into words... See, the fatal flaw of the Winchesters had been and always would be the people they cared for. They had done so many things they weren't proud of to protect one another, they had screwed over so many people... They were reckless and hot headed, and when I had called myself a Winchester it had finally sunk in: I reminded him of himself and that scared the shit out of him.

Oh so delicately I began to pull back from him, only to find tears littered across my cheeks. "Dean I- I don't know what to-"

"There's nothing to say." His voice was low as he pulled into a motel parking lot. "Let's all just get some sleep."

* * *

 _My poor back,_ I thought in exasperation as I awoke curled up in the center of a dingy motel bed with Sam and Dean sprawled out half-hazourdly around me. Much to our dismay the motel Dean had pulled into was nearly full, and their last available room had, you guessed it, _one_ bed. As slowly as I could manage, I slunk from between the brothers, trying my best not to wake the two as I crept towards the door. Shutting it quietly behind me, I reveled in the cool night air as my mind began to race. Slowly I began to wander towards the gas station next door.

It surprised me how painful that moment of realization had been for Dean: how much it hurt him to think I could ever be like him.  _Would he have rather I let Cas die?_ My thoughts running rampant in my mind.  _No he wouldn't... He loves Cas, I just worried him..._ I guess I could understand his concern, maybe even some degree of anger because had Sam or Dean made the deal I would still be freaking out right now. 

Groaning in exhaustion, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and tugged open the doors to the small shop. Turning straight for the coffee area I mechanically poured myself a cup, leaving my mind blissfully blank.

My eyes were focused on the steaming hot cup as I approached the checkout counter. Placing the cup on the counter, I reached down to pull the emergency five dollar bill from my boot before holding it out between two fingers as an offer to the worker.

A large hand folded around mine as the money was pulled from my grasp, and as our skin connected a jolt of pure energy raced through my body. The energy surged, encompassing my entire being in it's warmth before it settled as a comforting glow towards the back of my mind. 

I glanced up in surprise, my eyes trailing over the massive wings I could now see extending from the mans back. "You're a- a”

"A Trickster?" The man proposed as his eyebrows waggled suggestively.

 "Yah," I muttered absentmindedly. "And I'm the queen of Sheba... No you're an angel." Once again my eyes were drawn to his magnificent wings. "An... archangel I'm guessing?”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, while a grin lit up his features. "You're even better than I expected cupcake.”

"I was right? Damn I'm good..." Slowly, the feeling of excitement drained from me as I recalled my past conversations with Sam, Cas, and Dean about angels. "Wait, why are you- _how_ are you here? Cas branded me with the-" 

"Not well enough... Lets just say that the Hardy Boys and my kid brother thought us archangels were down for the count." 

"As in they think you're dead?" I paused. "Wait, you're Gabriel...You're the ass hole that they thought was dead until your little human answering machine message."

"The one and only.”

"You _bastard!"_ I shouted, punching him as hard as I could from across the counter. "They thought you were dead, they blamed themselves."

His face turned grave, though he remained unmoved by my attack. "I may seem sweet, but you don't wanna piss me off cupcake.”

With a deep breath, I calmed the frantic beating in my chest before turning to him and continuing to berate him. "No Gabriel I do wanna piss you off, because we may have just met but I've seen you through their eyes, and I know that the only time you actually do anything is when you're pissed... It's the only time you get out of your head enough to not be in your own way." Without a second thought I opened the tiniest slit through the wall that separated my mind from his and was instantly flooded with the warm glow of his power. His grace was exhilarating and all encompassing, but as I adjusted, I could feel the pain begin to seep through. All the regrets and resentments he had held on to about his family and their twisted ways. The war he refused to be apart of out of love for his two brothers who hated him in the end anyways. The childish Trickster facade he hid behind melted away and I stood there staring at the broken mess of a creature who's optimism and love had long since been consumed by the worlds bitter pessimism. 

My voice softened, sympathy rising in me as it always did when I dug this deeply into a person. See no matter how many people I met, no matter how many people I despised due to their cruel or cowardly ways, I had long since learned that if one was to look deep enough, everyone has a story to tell. A sad tale of love and loss and heartbreak and tragedy; all of which eventually added up to the person in front of me today.

"You of all people should understand the... the  _guilt_ they felt for killing you. You blamed yourself when your brothers fought, you blamed yourself when Luci got locked away... you blamed yourself and none of it was your fault... You need to go talk to them.”

"There was more to it than that, and you know it... And maybe the knuckleheads don't need to blame themselves but that doesn't change the fact that the old me,  _that_ me is gone." His voice was bitter as he continued. "Gabriel is as dead an archangel as the rest of them…"

"Fair enough... but Gabriel the Trickster is gonna get his ass over to our motel, take us to Cas, and talk to them if all the testosterone in the room doesn't block out your emotions. Deal?" 

A small smile lit his features. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	27. The Angel-Winchester Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I can not figure out where to go with this story... I'm so sorry I've taken such a long hiatus but I just can't think of where to take this at the moment... 
> 
> However,you guys have been so amazing and encouraging, I thought I owed you all a peek at what I've been working on; so this is just a brief teaser type thing of the chapter I can't write...

The distant purr of a car motor, the mechanical whirring of the AC, and the quiet hum of an old clock radio, save the soft measured breathing of the two brothers, these were the only sounds that engulfed the motel room... Until I returned that is.

See, to most people, the soft _click_ of a key turning in it's lock would seem an almost imperceptible noise, but with the way the Winchesters were raised, it might as well have been a gunshot. Within seconds of my creeping through the door two guns were trained on my chest, two seconds more and the weapons were withdrawn; tucked into the back waistband of the brothers' jeans as they realized it was me.

"Okay good, guns away... that's good..." I mumbled, my eyes flicking back and forth nervously between the spaces their guns had previously been. "Yah, suddenly this seems like a really bad idea." I paused for a brief moment, contemplating how much I had really thought this out before continuing. "Oh _screw_ _it_ he's bulletproof."

"Y/N! Sorry we didn't know that was you... We didn't even hear you leave..." Sam's voice was as soft as ever, but was noticeably tinged with confusion.

"I must be getting pretty good if you um..." I paused for a moment, as my brain scrambled for the words I needed. "Well, if you missed me leaving..."  _The day casual died... nice work Y/N, nice work..._

The creak of the motel bed shook me from my inner monologue as Dean slowly moved towards me. "You okay sweetheart? You seem a bit jumpy."

My voice was a squeaky, high speed mess as I rambled on. "You know? You're right... you are. I am- well I'm just a _mess_ , and I think that I... uh or _we_  should all do some breathing exercises right now to- well to be calm? Yah... calm, calm is good." 

I could see in the brother's eyes how worried I was making them but for whatever reason, I couldn't stop. These three had some major history, and even from the glimpses I'd seen in their thoughts, I knew I had barely scratched the surface of whatever story existed between the Winchester's and the Archangel turned Trickster.

Much to my surprise and dismay however, Gabe was done with waiting. "Geez cupcake just watching this is giving me anxiety..."

My eyes were trained on Sam and Dean as he entered the room. I watched as Sam's fists clenched, his biceps practically rippling, and his entire body coiled like a panther ready to attack. His jaw was set and his eyes hard, but he made no move to turn around. Then there was Dean. His right hand flinched towards where he had, only moments before, stashed his gun. His green eyes were cold and pained as he turned around to face the Archangel he had thought dead for so long. _"Gabe..._ What you finally get sick of your vacation?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the top note, again I am really sorry it's taking so long... I'm just having some trouble with where I want this story to go. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have the time, and if you know what you want to happen with this story, I'm all ears.  
> Suggestions are very appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Hide and Go Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I've made you guys wait so long for this... I'm so sorry, I just haven't been able to figure out where this story wants to go. Thank you for those who stayed with me and plan to keep reading, you're amazing! Hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay!

"Vacation?" Gabe murmured incredulously. " _Vaca-_ you know I almost forgot how _thick_ you two morons could be... What you think I wanted this? That I faked my own death just so I could pull the rug out from under the _idiots_ who jump started the apocalypse?"

"Of course not  _Trickster._ " Sam spit out. "It's not like sick practical jokes are your forte or anything, right?"

The angel's lips pressed together in a tight smile. "Only for the douche bags that deserve it."

"You sick son of a bitch..." Dean's gaze was steely as he glared at the shorter man "So, what? You decided _Cas_ deserved it? What was TV Land not a big enough entrance for you this time? You just  _had_ to go torture your own brother?"

 _Wow,_ my eyes were wide as they darted between the three men,  _so much for productive. "_ Guys..." I said softly, attempting to halt their conversation. They continued in spite of me, even as my voice rose, " _Guys!"_

Their yelling only grew louder as they continued to argue. I breathed out a heavy sigh, steeling myself against the torrents of emotion swirling around me. My eyes slid closed,  _SHUT UP,_ my command tore through each of them and they looked at me in surprise. "Look guys, I know you're all pissed, and normally I'd say brawl it out... But right now, you guys need to shut the hell up, okay?" I turned to stare at Sam and Dean. "Gabriel did _not kidnap_ Cas. He saved him from someone else, and if it weren't for him who knows where the hell Cas would be." I spun on my heel, shooting a glare at Gabe as a sense of superiority flooded through him. "And  _you_ , you owe them such an apology. I don't care what great reasons you had for going MIA, you let them blame themselves, and that was a  _dick_ move."

They were silent as my words sunk in. "Just...  _please,_ let's find Cas, get him back safe, and when he's good and ready all four of you can talk it out... or beat each other up... Whatever the hell you want. Just not until Cas is home."

Silence reigned for several seconds before they all grumbled their affirmative replies. A shaky smirk pulled at Gabe's lips in a weak attempt to act normal. He cleared his throat quietly, "You know she is quite the little firecracker, I can see why you keep her around."

* * *

 

"So where did you leave him Gabe?" I asked cautiously as we neared the campus.

He ignored me, only to continue the cheery little tune he had been whistling since we got into the car. "Gabriel I swear to G-" Dean's threat died on his lips as I shot him a dark look.  _Let me handle this._ I whispered into his mind.

"Gabe... Come on, we just want to find Cas and go home. You saved him, which means some part of you must want that same thing, so just... where did you leave him."

His song faded out weakly, and his cheeks tinted to an almost imperceptible pink. He was nervous. "See that's the thing sweet cheeks... I know where I left him, but I don't know where he is."

"...What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Sam asked in a painfully calm voice.

"Exactly what I said. He's somewhere on campus, it's just hard to say where exactly."

Dean slammed on the brakes, before turning around to glare at the man sitting next to me. His voice was low and rough with anger. "What the hell are you talking about, Trickster?"

"Always so dramatic Dean-o... It's an angel thing, okay? His grace went all screwy when he was tortured so his wings are a little off at the moment."

A small chuckle escaped me before I could reign it in. "Wait so Cas is just flying around campus, crashing into buildings?" My voice grew horrified as I began to process what that could mean.

"Not exactly sweetheart," Dean assured me. "It's more of a teleport deal."

"To your eyes maybe," Gabe muttered, indignant. "Anyway, he's...  _teleporting_ randomly at the moment. It's totally out of his control."

"Then how do we know he's still on campus?" 

Gabe turned to Sam with a happy smile. "Because I'm amazing." He replied before turning back to me. "Trust me he's somewhere on campus... So let's split up and search for clues." He smirked, happy with himself.

We divvied up the groups quickly and set off in out separate directions. "Ugh... Just had to turn us into the Scooby Doo Gang, didn't you Gabe?" I muttered with a smile

* * *

 

"Holy dark." I whispered as I entered the inky blackness that was the Springfield auditorium. The air musty and dry, leaving behind a stale taste on my tongue as I fumbled for the light switch.  _No wonder those kids were confused... This place hasn't been used for a while._  The lights slowly flickered to life, revealing tattered plastic sheets which protected the dull crimson chairs of the audience from a thick layering of dust. Dark curtains hung haphazardly from the rafters along the back of the stage. The part of the stage that remained visible was littered with debris and old furniture, along with a ghost light which had long since burnt out.  _Consider me creeped me out._ I thought sardonically as I walked down the dimly lit aisle.

"Cas... you in here?" I called out while I hopped up onto the stage. As I began to explore between the stacks of old chairs, the feeling of uneasiness grew and I found myself pulling my small pocketknife out from my jeans.  _Better than nothing I guess._ "CAS!" I yelled again, my voice echoing loudly throughout the room. I stood still after that, listening for any sort of reply, only to almost jump out of my skin as the curtain on my far left rustled. "Is that you?" Gripping the knife in my hand, I slowly edged my way forward. "I swear to God if you're not Castiel,  _I will shiv you."_

With a deep breath I walked behind the curtain only to find Cas lying in the fetal position on the ground. Dark bruises covered nearly all of his exposed skin, and blood stained his clothing. His voice was weak, strained from the obvious beating he had endured. "Y/N..." My name fell from his lips as a whisper, but I heard him nonetheless.

"Oh my god Cas, are you okay?" I gasped as I fell to my knees beside him. "Holy _shit_ what did they do to you?"  _GABRIEL_ _!_ I shrieked in my mind.  _GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!_


	29. Chapter 29

"I thought you said he was  _safe,_ Gabriel?!" I glared up at the Trickster from my spot on the floor next to Cas. "In what universe does bloody and beaten add up to safe?"

I met his gaze, and his eyes were haunted, heavy with memories from his past. "This one." He said simply. "He's not dead, he's not being attacked... That's about as safe as you can hope for in your line of work Princess."

His words sent a shiver down my spine, and as much as I hated to admit it I knew he was right. Silently, I turned back to the wounded angel that lie next to me, surveying his battered body. "What the hell?" His body was littered with random bruises and scrapes, injuries I had no doubt he sustained during his sporadic teleportation, but this is not what worried me... Beneath the superficial wounds lay a far more concerning set of injuries that spanned his body in an eery pattern. Matching horizontal cuts adorned his wrists and ankles, two more traced his collarbone cutting dangerously close to his throat. Five cuts... no five  _incisions_  spanned his abdomen and his ribs... Each crimson line was deliberate and methodical, like those that a doctor would make while conducting an autopsy. "Gabe who the hell did you save him from? What did they do to him?"

"I have no idea." He said honestly, fear creeping into his voice. "I wouldn't have even found him had it not been for you." My head shot up as I stared at him in shock, I moved to speak but he held a finger up, silencing me. "Whoever they were... They had hims trapped down and drugged, they silenced his 'angel radio' and I couldn't hear him, no angel could... Then your connection sparked up... Whatever you did, I could hear him, _feel_ _him,_ through you." His eyes connected with mine, both of us recalling the desperation of Cas' pleas. I shuddered, he continued. "The place was warded, but they, like you, assumed us archangels were dead... So I flew in, grabbed him, and flew out."

He stopped, and we briefly sat there in shared silence. "These incisions..." I whispered. "Obviously they used an angel blade but... what were they looking for." I stared at the wounds again, the blood no longer dripping and staining his skin as it slowly congealed. Thats when I saw it... "Gabriel... whats wrong with his Grace?"

"What do you mean whats wrong with it?" He scanned Cas, the color draining from his face. "They were draining him."

I held up my hand stopping him, "No Gabe it's still there, something is just... wrong with it."

"I know, Y/N. They drained him, laced it and fed it back in... He's not controlling it anymore, someone else is..."

"That would explain the random teleporting..." I nodded slowly. "Obviously they've never done this before so they're still figuring out the ropes."

At that exact moment the brother burst through the doors, eyes fierce with worry. " _Cas!"_ Dean's voice was tense with worry. "What's wrong with him?"

I looked up at the brothers, gazing back and forth between the two before dropping my eyes back to Cas, luckily Gabe spoke up for me. "Well... Grace is the angel equivalent of blood, so my guess is either some weird perverted form of vampirism... or hoodoo."

"Hoodoo?" Sam said dubiously, "You guys don't think this has anything to do with our last case do you?"

Green eyes collided with Y/E/C ones. "The amulets." Dean and I whispered together.

"Amulets?" Sam asked curiously. "Since when was there more than one?"

"In the creeps bedroom... We thought it looked suspicious but the security guard found us before we could investigate the other ones on his display." Dean said with barely concealed contempt.

"They were creepy as hell... gave off that whole, 'death is imminent' vibe." I supplied with a shudder. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Ms. Romana did say Vorrison had been after that amulet for years... if he was gonna unleash some hoodoo magic, that would explain why... But why attack Cas?"

"His Grace." Gabe replied, "They laced it, and put it back in his system... They're in control of it so maybe they need a power source."

"Or it's revenge for us stealing the other amulet back." I choked back my tears.  _So much for a successful first mission,_ I scolded myself.


End file.
